To Be Continued
by NeonDomino
Summary: Short Stories and Drabbles which I want to turn into longer fics. [Latest] WolfStar - Sirius is chosen as the next sacrifice to the wolves that inhabit the nearby forest. Omegaverse. [Latest] Turned Mortal, God Sirius is taken in by a stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Short Stories and Drabbles which I want to turn into longer fics.

[One - WolfStar] Remus is concerned for the man who willingly throws himself into a volcano as a sacrifice.

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts Assignment 9 - Mythology - Task 7: Cretan Bull - Write about rejection. Alt write about making an offering to the Gods.

Cooking Club - Cheese: Write really cheesy fluff

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - 7. (word) last

Disney Challenge - Write about a runaway

Lyric Alley - 15. But you came over my like some holy rite

Sophie's Shelf - Write about someone who is heard in the story but not seen.

Emy's Emporium - 1. The empire - Write about a powerful man/woman

Debate Club - WolfStar/Fluff - Colour: Grey

* * *

 **Protection**

* * *

Remus couldn't believe the stupidity of the man. Who in their right minds would climb to the top of the volcano and willingly throw themselves off the edge? The man was clearly deranged.

He had swooped in and saved the guy before he could land in the lava, quickly bringing him to the outside of the volcano and setting him down. Remus crossed his arms.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

The man stared at him in wonder and an awkward silence stretched between them. Remus shifted uncomfortably as he gazed on the insane mortal and tried to not consider how this mortal was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. He had admired him before, quietly about town where he walked, unnoticed.

"Well?" he demanded, trying not to be affected by the man's beautiful grey eyes or perfect features.

"None of the fields were growing crops," the man said, his gaze moving down Remus' body so slowly. "I hadn't expected you though."

"The crops… what does this have to do with you tossing yourself into a volcano?"

"Well, you see, the town think they angered the God - you I suppose - and they wanted to make a virgin sacrifice. They planned to throw my brother in here so I got there first. Plus, I didn't want to miss a chance to meet you. I've seen your statue and… well, I've never wanted to meet anyone as much."

"You threw yourself into a volcano voluntarily."

"I couldn't let my brother meet you first. I'm Sirius by the way. Are you single or do I have to compete with your other sacrifices for your love and attention? Also, I know you from town. You live above the bookshop, right? Well, are we going to live there now?"

"You're a virgin?" Remus asked, unable to think about much else. "Wait. You were _jealous_ of your brother?"

"Of course," Sirius insisted. "But I won't be after tonight once you take me home." He winked at Remus and turned to walk down towards the town. "I ran away from home to do this, so I'm all yours forever."

Remus moved forward and gently grabbed Sirius' hand.

"I know a quicker way," he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Let me just take care of things here." He snapped his other hand, causing the fields to green and the crops to begin to grow again. "I just wanted to be like everyone else. That's why I live in town," he explained.

"I'll keep that a secret," Sirius insisted softly. "I'm glad it's you. I often think about you when bathing. If I had known you'd ever look at me like you are right now, I'd have had my way with you between the stacks…" he smirked. "Or let you have your way with me."

Remus could picture it vividly and remembered all of the times his gaze lingered and he forced himself not to stare. He wondered if it would have been as easy as Sirius stated if only he dared keep his gaze on the attractive man.

"So, how many am I competing with for your heart?" Sirius asked.

"None," Remus replied truthfully. "I've never had a sacrifice before."

"Good. I'll be your first… and last."

* * *

540 words


	2. A Good Deed

Written for:

Assignment 12 - Muggle Studies - Write about someone who just wants to be loved.

World Cup - Soldier AU

Seasonal Challenges - Days of the Year - Smile Power Day - Write about cheering somebody up

Seasonal Challenges - Summer Prompts - (word) relax

Seasonal Challenges - Colour Prompt - Blue-Green

Seasonal Challenges - Birthstones - "Don't be afraid of your silly ideas."

Seasonal Challenges - Flowers - (word) attractive

Seasonal Challenges - Fire Element - (word) dry

Seasonal Challenges - Shay's Musical Challenge - Hair: Write about someone having to fight in a war

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed - (character) Sirius

Writing Club - Character Appreciation (20) -(word) Depression

Writing Club - Disney Challenge - Themes (1) Guilt - Write about someone running away from their problems

Writing Club - Showtime (word-15) celebrate

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons - (word-5) fancy

Writing Club - Lyric Alley - (15) Filled up feelings

Writing Club - Sophie's Shelf - Fire-fighters - (2) - Write about someone who enjoys giving things to people

Writing Month

Dragon Collecting

Debate Club - Friendship - Marauders

Hufflepuff 1000 - Item: Deck of Cards

* * *

A Good Deed

* * *

1369 words

Hogwarts RC Primary School prided themselves with showing care, courtesy and concern. It was part of the motto they taught to the children on a daily basis, though Remus was tired of how the school achieved it out in the community.

When he was a child attending the same school, he would find himself visiting the homes for the elderly, presenting gifts to the people there. As had the children who had attended the school before him, as did all the children attending the school long after he had left.

So when he returned as a teacher, he didn't want to spend the last few days of term heading out to these homes. It was a tired exercise and in all honesty, he thought that the visits would do better being staggered. Some people in these homes didn't get any visitors, so to then get 21 visits daily throughout December was crazy.

Receptions, and year ones through to year six all would have a day per class, but Remus had approached the new Headmistress with his idea: staggering the visits.

That would be one to two visits per month rather than an overwhelming amount in one single month. It would mean more to the residents rather than overwhelming them. August was holidays, so that left eleven months of visits which equaled two visits per month.

Minerva had listened as Remus explained his own visits as a child and his suggestion that they could do the visits throughout the year. That they could find something else to do at Christmas, maybe try out new things.

What he hadn't expected was for her to put him in charge of the activity. He was only a year two teacher after all. She insisted he get a group together to brainstorm, so he called on the two teachers he trusted to help. James Potter and Alice McKinnon - two of his best friends.

...oOo...

The letters went out to parents school-wide. The notice was up on the boards outside of the school and on the website. This Christmas, the classes would be sending parcels to Support Our Squad - Christmas gifts to those overseas.

Remus had spent the weekend on the phone, registering as an area collector in case anyone outside of the school was interested in collecting too, and they held assemblies regarding the plan. He ran the one for reception upto year two, and relied on James to pass the information to the year threes and over students during their assembly the next day.

Of course the kids were excited over it and shoe boxes arrived as early as the end of that week. Unsealed, as Remus had requested. Alice's insistence of course - she had been at the school for two years already and had pointed out to Remus that some students wouldn't bring anything and would feel left out, whereas some would go over the recommended weight. So moving a chocolate bar here and some toiletries there would help to fill up the boxes for those students whose parents hadn't had enough money to make some up themselves.

The deadline arrived and they were forty-six boxes short. Considering there were approximately 630 students in the school and some of the teachers and staff had also set up their own boxes, Remus considered that a win.

He looked around at the stacks of boxes all organised per class and sighed.

"Alice, you start weighing the boxes," he said, gesturing to the scales James had brought from home. "James, you record weight and number the boxes. I'll collect the empty boxes and assign names to them for the students who haven't brought any in."

He glanced around once more. "Why did I do this?" he asked himself. "We're never going to get this lot ready."

"Hey now," James said, walking over and throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Don't be afraid of your silly ideas."

Remus snorted. "Thanks."

"He means that it's a good idea and we'll get it all done," Alice insisted. "Let's start with the Reception classes and do this in order. James, get the notebook ready."

...oOo...

Sirius lay on his bunk, staring at the one above. All around him he could hear the excited chatter of the other soldiers as they opened christmas cards and letters from their loved ones. He ignored Frank as he walked around with the mail. There was never any letters for him. He tried to drown out the sounds of others as they began to celebrate, and forced himself to think of anything that would stop the depression from setting in again.

"Black, Davies, Parker,," came Kingsley's voice from the door. "If you'll all follow me to the courtyard.."

Sirius had nothing to pack away like the others did, so he stood up and was the first to the door. He followed his captain, Kingsley Shacklebolt, glad to get out of the barracks where he was surrounded by people with loved ones who cared enough to write them a letter or send a card or picture. In the courtyard, soldiers were carefully stacking boxes according to a list on a clipboard. There were about a hundred boxes and he knew what was coming.

"We just received some gifts through the Support Our Soldiers Organisation," Kingsley explained. "At ease," he added, noticing Siirus' rigid stance. "It's Christmas, you can relax."

Sirius relaxed slightly.

"According to the letter I received, a group of teachers out in Wales organised a school-wide collection," Kingsley continued. "Black, you're first."

Sirius' mouth turned down at the sound of his name. Having his name called first like that was a horrible reminder of how unloved he was.

Kingsley reached for a box on the top of the pile next to him. Sirius stared at it - it was larger than the shoeboxes that filled most of the piles. He knew better than to argue with Kingsley, so gave a small nod because he knew he couldn't manage a smile.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"When you have your box, you're dismissed," Kingsley said, so Sirius made a quick exit to his barracks, clutching the blue-green wrapped package tightly in his hands. His first Christmas gift in years.

...oOo...

The items were laid across the bed carefully and Sirius' eyes moved over each one. Bars of chocolate, biscuits, various mini packets of sweets, some playing cards with a Dr. Who design on the back, various puzzle books containing word searches, crosswords and other word games. His eyes lingered on the toiletries for a moment, before moving on. A couple of reading books, some pens, a leather notebook, a nice writing set, and finally, a sketch pad with some charcoal pencils and some paints and brushes. Finally there was an envelope which looked like it had a card in it, but was a little thicker than a normal envelope. There was a letter too, which excited Sirius the most.

The teacher had gone all out. The chocolate was even the fancy kind, not the cheap bars from supermarkets.

Sirius had liked drawing back in school, but his eagerness to leave the moment he was old enough outweighed everything. His hobbies were put on hold. But now, faced with the equipment, his fingers itched to use something.

He left the sketchbook and charcoals out, along with the pens and writing set. Everything else was packed away, except the toiletries which were organised. He was especially pleased with the lotion that would help his dry skin.

Finally, when all was clear, Sirius shifted the art supplies to the end of his bed and sat down, envelope in hand. He carefully ripped the top, removing the card first, his eyes eagerly searching for a name.

Remus Lupin of Hogwarts RC Primary School.

His lips twisted into a smile. Maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad after all. He'd send this Lupin fellow a thank you letter with the stationary, but first, he had a letter to read.

He closed the card again, seeing the picture for the first time. It was a picture of the class, turned into a card, and his gaze lingered on the attractive teacher who _had to be_ Remus Lupin.

Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away.


	3. Can't Describe This Feeling

Written for:

Hogwarts Assignment 12 - Philosophy - Task 2: Write about being freed from something (figuratively or literally).

World Cup Challenge - Circus AU

Seasonal Challenges - Days of the year - National Clown Day - Circus!AU

Seasonal Challenges - Summer Prompts - "Nothing beats a first kiss."

Seasonal Challenges - Seasonal Birthstones - "I would fight with every bone in my body if it meant I could protect you."

Seasonal Challenges - Shay's Musical - Newsies - Write about finding a better life

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed (character) - Remus

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed (Traits) - Chivalrous

Writing Club - Disney - Songs - 4 - Write about experiencing a sense of freedom the character hasn't had before

Writing Club - AAA - Circus!AU

Film Festival - freedom

Hot Air Balloon - Emotion: Nervous

DebateClub - Circus

* * *

 **Can't Describe This Feeling**

* * *

"What's with all the security measures?" James asked, his gaze moving around the room, taking in the glass separating them from whatever the chairs were pointing towards. "I thought we were here to see a shapeshifter?"

Charlus nodded. "We are," he assured his son, before glancing at Sirius. "I've done some research. This is a real shapeshifter - we know how hard those are to come by."

"I'm almost there," Sirius murmured, turning his gaze to his pseudo-father. "A few more months."

"A year at the least," Charlus insisted. "I'm not going to allow you to rush your abilities just to provide me with an act that could help our circus become a household name. You'll be ready when you're ready, and you're not going to force yourself to do anything because we know it can be dangerous…" he trailed off as the door behind him opened. "Mr. Greyback."

"Mr. Potter." The man walked over, reaching out his hand and shaking Charlus'. Sirius recoiled, folding his arms across his chest lest the foul looking man try to shake his hand too, but Greyback didn't spare a glance in his direction. "You're about to see my prize act. This had helped my show since the boy was four years old."

"Four?" Charlus was clearly impressed. "He came into his abilities early."

Greyback smiled in a way that made Sirius' skin crawl. "He did," he agreed. "Now, if you'll just watch the viewing area."

"Wait, is he dangerous? Is that why you have this glass?"

Greyback ignored the question, and after a moment, James and Sirius turned their attention to the glass once more.

...oOo…

The wolf was pushed into the room and he fell to the floor immediately, his legs buckling beneath him. He was weak from his change the previous evening and was hoping that there hadn't been any more days added to the circus. Five days was too long and he needed a long recovery, though he'd only get the usual two or three days before he was brought out again for people to stare at.

Fingers wrapped tightly around his arm and he felt the needle pierce his skin. Once upon a time, he would flinch away from the needle. He was scared at the sharp scratch of it, but quickly learnt that the needle was the least of his worries. There was worst to come - and the worse made the needle seem like nothing.

He glanced around, barely paying attention to the people on the other side of the glass. Viewing purposes then, though he wasn't sure why so many people had come to view him recently. He had stopped questioning Greyback's motives years ago. At least it would be a short change. Once it was done, he'd be allowed to rest. He just had to get through that day.

Moments later, he felt the familiar itch under his skin. The serum they had injected him with was working and his skin and flesh began to feel hot, burning him from the inside.

He tried to force his thoughts to something happy, but there were no happy memories left inside of his mind. He knew that years ago, there were thoughts and memories that helped him through, but those were long gone now.

He counted the seconds until he was in too much agony, and blacked out.

...oOo…

Sirius looked at his father in concern. Charlus' lips were set into a firm line from the moment the guy had been pushed into the room until the moment he had switched back from a wolf to a human again and passed out in a heap where he had made the second transformation.

Sirius had seen a few transformations before and not one of them looked like that. Shapeshifting was an art where your body seamlessly shifted into that of your spirit creature. Never had he known someone to have a creature tear its way out. He had seen the pain in the man's eyes and had been desperate to find a way to take that pain away.

James looked similarly confused and concerned, though without the desperation that Sirius felt to protect the stranger.

"He's underfed and needs medication to transform," Charlus finally said. "He's not worth what you requested."

"Pops," Sirius began, but Charlus held up a hand to silence him. "I offer a thousand."

"That's barely anything," Greyback said, laughing in amusement. "Do you know how much he costs?"

"An amount that I'm sure you've made back many times over during your years as a ringmaster," Charlus stated. "I know many people have come and gone from here, which means you've not had any offers. You're looking to offload everything so you can move on and I'm going to guess that your shapeshifter is the last remaining asset you have."

"Ten," Greyback said.

"Two."

"Nine and a half."

"Two and a half," Charlus said.

"Eight."

"Three."

"Haggling is fun and all, but we all know where this is heading," James said. "Five. That's our final offer, otherwise we walk."

Sirius' nails dug into his hands as he tried to keep himself from speaking up - from offering the ten thousand pounds just so he could run into that next room and grab the stranger and wrap him in warm blankets and offer him some comfort.

"Done," Greyback said, flashing a smile filled with unbrushed, yellowing teeth. "His cage is ready for you. I'll have someone bring him through shortly. As for his transformations…"

"I've already worked it out," Charlus murmured. "Though… it's not…"

"A serum."

Sirius wondered what the men were talking about, but he cared more about getting into the other room and getting the new shifter to safety.

It wasn't until the deal was done, contracts were signed and Greyback had left, that Charlus stood up.

"Let's go and meet…" he glanced at the paperwork. "The… the wolf?"

Sirius darted from the room whilst Charlus searched for a name for the shifter. In seconds, he was in the other room, staring down at the named form.

He carefully removed his jacket, placing it over the man's body, offering him privacy.

"Pops, he looks sick," Sirius murmured, hearing the others finally arrive next to him. "Can he have the room next to mine? I can look after him?"

"I think that'll be a good idea," Charlus agreed. "Let's get out of here. James, get the cage attached."

"You're not putting him in it?" James asked his father, aghast.

Charlus shook his head. "What we have here is a werewolf," he said. "He'll transform of his own accord during the full moon and the cage is for our safety. We'll give him a room to sleep in for the other nights."

"You said something about serum earlier," James said, quickly connecting the dots. "Did that make him…"

Charlus nodded. "It's dangerous to force things that nature hasn't intended. It's why I tell Sirius to wait until it's the right moment before shifting for the first time. Werewolves weren't made to shift over and over again like this. It's a miracle this man is still alive."

"He's being shifting since he was four," Sirius murmured sadly.

"Most likely taken from his family and bitten," Charlus said. "Sirius, James, could you help him?"

Sirius was at the stranger's side instantly, trying to lift him. "He's too light," he said, managing to get his arm under the guy's legs. Though he was lighter than expected, he was still a dead weight.

James rushed to help, and minutes later, he was laying across the back seat of the car, his head resting on Sirius' lap as James climbed in the front to sit next to his father.

Sirius' fingers began to stroke through the werewolf's hair. It was dirty and clearly hadn't been washed in a long time, and his heart hurt at the idea of someone being mistreated for so long.

Sirius would protect him from now on.

...oOo…

Remus crawled to the corner of the room, scared. He hadn't had a room with a bed for as long as he could remember, so he was clearly far from his usual cage. Though the cage was cold and uncomfortable, it was familiar at the same time. He knew what to expect when it came to his cage.

This was a small but well maintained room. It had a bed, but he wasn't allowed on beds. Animals slept on the floor. He pressed harder against the corner, panicking, not wanting to move anymore in case he got into trouble.

There he stayed for almost an hour until the door opened.

His eyes fell on the older man for a moment, before he looked away, staring at the floor, his knees, his arms that were tightening around his legs almost painfully. As he heard the man get closer, Remus pressed closer to the wall. He didn't know what was happening and the unknown terrified him.

"Hello," the man murmured softly, but Remus leaned his head onto his knees. He just wanted the man to leave. The man was like the ones at his circus. The ones who laughed and jeered through the cage. Who threw things. Who threatened him. His fingers dug into whatever flesh was nearby.

"You're scaring him," came a second voice. Remus listened to the shuffling as more people approached and suddenly someone was sitting on the floor.

"Sirius, we don't know if he's dangerous!" the man said.

"If he's dangerous it's just because he's scared," came the reply. "Me and James can handle it. He's not going to transform with us here and if he gets violent, we'll leave."

Remus stilled. They would leave if he fought them - so if things got too much, there was a way to clear the room. That knowledge made him breathe a bit easier. He listened for more, but silence followed.

"Fine. I'll be outside if you need me." Remus heard the door shut and heard Sirius, whoever he was, shuffle closer.

"What's your name?"

Remus considered the question. He knew his name - remembered it - even after years of not being called by it. He had memories of a woman who may have been his mother, or maybe a stranger, calling him by it. Remus. He didn't share it with the man at his side though.

"Well, I'm Sirius. This is James, and that man who just left is our dad. So… Greyback's circus closed down and he was getting rid of everything. Turns out he was looking for a new home for you, so here we are. This is your new home. What do you think?"

Remus didn't quite understand. Where was his new home? This wasn't it.

"We've had to keep that cage of course, but we've had it scrubbed from top to bottom. So when you transform at the full moon, you'll have to go in there. But you won't go in there any other time."

Remus lifted his head, looking at the man for the first time. Staring back at him were grey eyes that were filled with concern. Remus slowly allowed his gaze to drift from those eyes, taking in the features of the man next to him. The man was around his own age, he supposed, though he wasn't quite sure how old he was anymore.

"Age?" he whispered.

"Mine? I'm eighteen," Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head slightly, but Sirius seemed to understand without prompting. "The paperwork said you've been in the circus since you were around four, and we've worked out it's been about… fourteen years now, so you're around eighteen. Same as me."

Remus lowered his head again.

"Hey. No. Talk to me," Sirius begged. "Tell me about yourself. What do you like? What's your favourite food?"

Remus ignored the questions. He didn't like anything that he could remember. He ate what was given to him because if he didn't, he would just go hungry and the transformations would be worse.

"Sirius, he's been locked in a cage for years. Maybe you're asking the wrong questions," came another voice.

Remus peeked up at the second man who was as concerned as the first.

"Transformations?" he asked, not used to voicing anything. He spent weeks without uttering a word before, so having someone wanting to talk to him was new and different and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You're a werewolf, so you'll always have to transform," James explained, taking a seat on the floor. "But that's once a month because of the moon. We won't make you transform. We won't use that stuff on you."

"Lies?"

James shook his head. "I promise."

Remus wanted to believe them, but he didn't think he could trust anyone. He turned his gaze to Sirius again. "I was bought… if not to transform, why?"

"Because Pops is a good man and wanted to help you. If he hadn't, I'd have used every penny I had to get you free," Sirius insisted. "He talked about letting you go free, but as a werewolf with no home, no job, no money… well, it's dangerous."

"Cage?"

Sirius quickly shook his head. "We want you to be a part of our circus—"

Remus shifted away. Of course. They wanted him to be paraded in front of people too.

"Not like that. I mean… you can choose what you want to do. You won't be transforming in the ring anymore. Like… Peter is a clown. We don't force him to be one, he just likes to be. I do flips and spins and stuff with ribbons and rings. You can just help set up and whatever. I promise you'll be safe." A hand reached out, grabbing his.

Remus made to pull away, but realised that Sirius was holding his hand. He glanced at Sirius' face again. He wanted to trust Sirius… but…

"Promise?"

"I swear," Sirius insisted softly. "I'll keep you safe."

"We'll both keep you safe," James corrected him.

...oOo…

Remus paced the floor as the people crowded into the tent, his eyes following the movements of everyone nearby, in case one had a needle - in case everything had been a lie.

He flinched as a hand gripped his arm, spinning him around. He relaxed when he met Sirius' eyes and struggled to breathe.

Sirius pulled Remus against his chest, arms wrapping tightly around him until Remus had stopped shaking. Remus' arms wound around Sirius as he allowed himself to accept the comfort offered. Years of being alone in the cage made him forget what it meant to be held like this, and once Sirius had worked it out, Sirius was always hugging him.

"I'll be getting ready in a minute. I just saw you pacing and thought you'd want to get out of here. Come with me." He let go of Remus, but grabbed his hand and led him away from the back of the tent, and towards the small changing areas.

Remus ignored the chairs, dropping down onto the floor as Sirius turned to where his clothes were.

"Do you remember anything yet?" Sirius asked, pulling his clothes off quickly.

Remus' eyes were fixed on Sirius' back as the skin was revealed. Scars covered it and he wondered how Sirius got his.

"You have scars too?"

Sirius froze and Remus waited to see if Sirius got angry at him. Sirius was never angry, but he felt like this was a crossed line. Sirius slowly turned, clad only in his underwear now.

"I ran away from home the day I turned sixteen," he explained. "The scars are from my old life. Whilst I've been here, the only scars I've gained are those from stupid accidents because I've not been careful."

Reus nodded, his eyes exploring Sirius' body. He wanted to ask if he could touch the scars and see if they were like his, but he couldn't find the confidence.

Sirius smiled softly and turned away again, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. "Would you like to go and watch the show? Since Alice got pregnant, she sits in the stands. Go and sit with her."

"Can I stay with you?" Remus whispered, climbing to his feet.

"I'll be doing the show," Sirius replied. "But the minute it's over, I'll come out and find you."

Remus nodded. Alice had been nice to him the couple of times they had spoken, though he liked to hide in his room.

"If you get overwhelmed, Alice will bring you back to your room," Sirius added. "And I'll come straight there after the show. But… I'd really like if you watched. I'd like you to see that we're different from your old circus. That we have fun and we love what we do. That we're a family - a family that include you. You'll see that no-one is forced to do anything they don't want."

Remus slowly nodded. He still worried about those things, so seeing a happy circus could help massively.

"Yes."

Sirius grinned. "Come on, let me find you a seat with Alice. I'll get you some snacks. Have you had popcorn before?"

"I... used to go to the cinema," Remus murmured, remembering a childhood memory.

"Great! We'll talk about it after the show and see if we can figure out where," Sirius insisted. He led the way from the area, Remus' hand in his. "Someone get some snacks for Remus and Alice."

"On it," Frank replied, disappearing quickly.

...oOo...

Remus watched in amazement at the show. He examined each face for fear or upset, but everyone looked happy.

Alice's hand was clutched tightly in his throughout the whole show, and when Sirius appeared, Remus could barely take his eyes off the majestic sight of Sirius dropping down as though he was about to hit the ground, only to tug on ribbons that seemed to catch him inches from the floor. The man used the ribbons to scale the tent once more, and Remus was captivated. He could watch Sirius forever and never tire of the sight.

For the first time, he wished he could participate in a circus like Sirius did. He'd never be good at what Sirius could do, but he wanted to be a part of this now that it was something amazing and not something to be feared.

...oOo…

"That was amazing," Remus said, moving into Sirius' embrace the moment the tent had cleared and Sirius had approached.

Alice murmured a goodbye and headed off to find Frank, leaving the pair alone.

"How was I?"

"Perfect." Remus glanced at Sirius' face. "I want to stay. I want to be a part of this. Can I stay here with you?"

Sirius' lips parted slightly. "What… what do you mean? You want to stay here as part of this family, or… me? You want me?"

Remus considered the question. Who wouldn't want Sirius? But he felt like he was missing something. He wanted Sirius to be the centre of his world, and whatever came with that.

"You."

He didn't expect Sirius' lips to press against his own, or fingers to quickly find their way into his hair, but he recognised the gesture for one he had seen through the bars of his cage. It was something he considered intimate - a kiss.

"Was that okay?" Sirius whispered, one their lips had parted.

Remus nodded. His heart was thumping against his chest and he decided he liked the feel of Sirius' lips on his. Only his. He didn't want Sirius doing that with anyone else.

"That was a kiss," he whispered.

"Of course…" Sirius trailed off. "Oh. You didn't learn... " he stepped back slightly. "Remus, I really like you. I care about you. In fact, these last few days… I think I might be falling in love with you. We'll need to take things slow because you never learned about relationships, but what I'm asking is that you be mine. That it's just me and you, okay?"

Remus smiled. "I agree," he replied. "I don't want you to kiss other people, not even James. Just me."

Sirius grinned. "I'd much rather kiss you than James," he insisted. "Is this okay though?"

Remus nodded. "Maybe I don't understand much about relationships, but I do know that you matter more to me than anyone and that the thought of you treating someone else like this - holding them, kissing them, being so protective of them… it makes me jealous. I mean, I would fight with every bone in my body if it meant I could protect you. I've never felt the need to protect someone before. I care about you deeply, but I'm overwhelmed with emotions that I'm still trying to understand—" he was aware that he was rambling, but he was desperate to express himself to Sirius - he just wasn't sure of what words he needed.

"It's okay - I'm not expecting a love declaration back," Sirius insisted. "Just knowing that you care about me - that you feel something for me is enough. I'm just thrilled that I got to kiss you first. Nothing beats a first kiss"

"What I was going to say was that I think this feeling that I'm struggling to place could be love," Remus added softly. "I can't begin to describe it though."

Sirius reached up, his fingers gently stroking down Remus' cheek. Remus leaned into the touch.

"You don't need to describe it," Sirius insisted. "Just tell me once you're sure."

Remus stepped closer once more, wrapping his arms around Sirius. "I think you have a lot of relationship stuff to explain to me," he said. "Do you have time now? I'd like to know everything about us being together."

Sirius leaned in, letting his lips brush Remus'. "Let's go to your room. We can lay down and discuss everything," he said. "I'll answer all of your questions and we'll work this out - slowly, because we have all of the time in the world now." He took Remus' hand in his own and the pair walked out of the empty tent.

* * *

Review please - reviews are always nice to get :)


	4. Like Father, Like Son

Rhinos - Daddy - Orion Black

Seasonal Challenges - Shay's Musical Challenge - Les Mis - Write about someone moving to protect their family

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed - Characters - Sirius

Writing Club - Showtime - 8. Relationship father/son

Writing Club - Amber's Attic 1. - Write about someone raised by parents with conflicting beliefs

Writing Club - Lyric Alley - 12. Dismissed every rule to abide by

Writing Club - Em's Emporium - Character 1. - Write about someone sacrificing their life for the people they love

Film Festival - 5. AU - Single Parents

Debate Club - Family - (word) miserable

World Cup - Single PArent

* * *

 **Like Father, Like Son**

* * *

Orion glanced at the mirror at the top of the car as he carefully drove down the twisting roads, slowing slightly in his distraction. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," his son muttered, looking miserable, his arms folded across his chest.

Orion took that as a win. Sirius hadn't spoken to him for a whole week, and before that, Sirius would only sneer and pull faces. Miserable Sirius was a small step away from that hell.

"Good," he murmured in reply, his eyes returning to the road. "Can you check the map?"

"Why? It's not like there are any turnings for an hour," Sirius pointed out. "It's Wales. The land of sheep, cows and more sheep. Why are we here? When are we going home? I don't see why I have to go on your business trip with you and in a muggle car too. Didn't you say that muggle stuff was beneath us?"

Orion shook his head slightly, focusing on the road. He had yet to tell Sirius the truth of what was happening or where they were going. The truth was he didn't have a plan until a few days prior.

When Sirius had been caught kissing a boy, Orion had actually feared for his life. Walburga had made Bellatrix's rages look like a child's tantrum and it was the first time Orion had ever raised his wand to his wife. He had threatened before when he thought she was being too hard on the boys, but he never expected to go through with any threat.

But when it came to his son's life… well… Orion wasn't one of the most feared wizards amongst the purebloods for nothing. No-one hurt his son, not even his wife. He only regretted having to leave Regulus around - but Regulus didn't have to fear - Orion had seen him staring dreamily at Celeste Greengrass and had even considered a marriage contract should Regulus agree. Walburga doted on her youngest son, but Orion would return for him when they were settled. Sirius had to be removed from that house immediately.

...oOo...

They stayed in a muggle hotel whilst the same of the house was completed. Orion felt strange using muggle currency, having to use the little printed card that his contact at the ministry had provided to keep track of the conversion rate.

New paperwork had been given to him for the muggle world, and he had opened a bank account which was linked to his wizarding account. He had closed off access to that so Walburga couldn't touch the family money, instead giving her a new, smaller account with enough to live off.

Sirius refuse to leave the room, either sleeping or reading one of the muggle books. There were times where he just stared at the wall, ignoring everything. Orion knew he'd have to sit his son down and explain everything to him… but he didn't know where to begin.

...oOo...

"We're not going back," Orion said, closing the door of the house and leading the way through the half-furnished place to the back door. He threw it open, letting air get into the kitchen. Sirius followed him as he stepped out into the sun, walking across the grass to a table.

"Home?" Sirius asked. "That's just great. You're ruining my life."

"Sirius," Orion snapped in his harshest voice, making his son recoil slightly, a brief look of panic flashing across his face until he managed to hide his emotions from his father.

"I… I mean, I have a life there. I have friends, I… I almost have a boyfriend." Sirius' tone was more guarded, more careful now.

"If we return, your mother will hurt you," Orion pointed out. "We left so I could keep you safe. We're in Wales because your mother would never set foot in the countryside and would assume we wouldn't come here either."

Sirius frowned slightly. "You did this for me?"

"You're my son," Orion pointed out. "It's important that our bloodline continues because our family is important. But your brother is capible of doing that. As long as one of you continues the line, it doesn't matter who the other is romantically tied with. Well, within reason. I won't abide either of you having children with a… a muggleborn, but having relations with other boys won't result in a pregnancy that'll stain our bloodline. Your mother felt differently, thinking you both should wed and impregnate pureblooded witches."

"You left mother so I could date guys?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

Orion nodded, hurt at the tone. He knew he had been a terrible father in the past, but the fact that Sirius was so surprised that Orion would choose his happiness made him hate how little he had been there for his son in the past.

"We can arrange for the boy to visit," Orion said, somewhat reluctantly, already considering memory charms that would block their whereabouts in case Walburga sunk low in her bid to find them.

Sirius shook his head. "I liked him but… it wasn't anything real. I'm good. Maybe… maybe this will be good. A fresh start. No Mother. No Kreacher. Living life Muggle style."

Orion sighed. No Kreacher meant they would need a cook and a cleaner. He would find a way to hire people. He was sure that the ministry-provided package filled with advice on living like a muggle would explain.

The pair turned their heads at the sound of a dog barking. From across the grass, outside the boundaries of their garden, a god was hurtling towards them as fast as he possibly could. Behind the dog, a woman and a boy were running.

"Come here, Canis!" The woman shouted, her dark blond hair escaping the bun on the top of her head as she raced towards the garden, jumping over the low brick wall with ease, her son only seconds behind. The dog jumped at Sirius, knocking the chair backwards and proceeded to lick Sirius' face.

Orion chuckled at his son's expression - somewhere between shock and amusement, and the woman slowed as she reached them, coming to a stop.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sounding mortified. "I wouldn't have jumped in had I known that this house had been bought. I'd have stopped at the wall. Remus, get the dog."

Orion glanced at the boy and gave a nod, before turning his attention back to the woman in his garden. He hadn't failed to notice that she was quite attractive - though the opposite of his wife, in her paint covered jeans and her hair falling out of the style. He offered his most charming smile. "It's not a problem," he replied. He held out his hand. "Orion Black."

She put her own paint-covered hand out, and Orion brought it to his lips. "Hope Lupin, and this is my son, Remus. I'm sorry again."

"So… Remus," Sirius said, getting up from the ground. "Are you single?"

Orion snorted. Clearly subtlety was something Sirius hadn't learned. He quickly glanced between the pair, noticing the redness on Remus' cheeks as he stared at Sirius, before nodding.

"How wonderful to meet our new neighbours," Orion said, turning his gaze back to Hope. "Perhaps this is good timing. Would you care to have dinner with me and my son? We're new to the area - new to Wales and I find myself a single parent and I'm not quite sure how to deal with a teenager. Perhaps you and your husband…."

"I'm divorced," Hope quickly said. "Me and Remus would love to come. We had better get Canis back home now, but we'll return at…"

"Seven," Orion replied firmly. "Goodbye, Hope. I look forward to spending the evening with you."

The pair quickly left with their dog, and Sirius gave his dad a grin. "Good going dad," he said. "Great thinking on getting Remus to come to dinner."

Orion turned his attention to the field, his eyes falling on a cottage a distance away. "A bonus for you. My intention was to get Hope to return," he said. "I've had children, so it doesn't matter now who I spend my time with. Now, we have several hours to find a way to hire ourselves a cook, and for me to teach you to be better at flirting."

* * *

Part of an idea that's been in my head for ages now. Will write this longer one day.

* * *

 _Reviews are like rainbows - pretty to see! :D_


	5. On The Farm

Assignment 12 - Gardening - Greenhouse: Farm!AU

* * *

Sirius carefully got out of the car, wincing at the pain in his arm as it was jostled. He awkwardly turned, shutting the door behind him and headed around the car towards the boot to retrieve his suitcase and bag.

Quicker than he could manage, his Uncle Alphard was at the boot, pulling out the suitcase. "I can manage," his Uncle insisted.

"I can do it," Sirius muttered in return, not wanting to argue yet not wanting to be treated like an invalid. He wanted to show he could still do some things. He didn't know his Uncle too well and didn't want the man to think Sirius was weak or in need of constant help, yet he wasn't keep on arguing with the person who had offered to take him in.

"If you're sure." Alphard seemed to know Sirius' concerns and let go of the suitcase after turning it to face Sirius. "I'll go and unlock the door. Get your suitcase in and then I'll show you around. After the long journey, we need to walk and stretch our legs." He reached into the boot and grabbed Sirius' large bag and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Sounds good," Sirius offered quietly. He wasn't sure he'd be happy on his Uncle's farm. But Social Services had insisted on removing him from his mother's care. Regulus had gone to live with Uncle Cygnus, but Sirius despised his cousin Bella and refused to move there. In his opinion, that family were just as evil as his mother, except less physical pain and more mental.

Though they adored Regulus.

...oOo...

"I've had the boy from the farm next door in to help whilst I've been away," Alphard explained, as they began to walk from the farmhouse. "He's been keeping an eye on the place. As the Lupin farm has animals, he'll also be by daily delivering fresh milk, eggs, cheese, that sort of thing."

Sirius nodded. "And now I'm here, you want me to help you out?"

"If you want to," Alphard replied. "I can manage alone. I didn't offer you a home away from your mother just so I can get an extra set of hands around here. I offered you a home because you're fourteen years old and that's not a good life for you, Sirius. Hopefully you'll be happier here. If you find an interest in what I do, you're welcome to assist - but I don't expect it."

Sirius shrugged again, following his Uncle. He couldn't wear his expensive jeans around here. He'd have to buy cheap clothes to stop his things getting ruined. Also… wellies. His boots would get filthy. Sirius hated mess.

"Ah, there he is. Remus, my lad. Come over here and meet my nephew," he called. He lowered his voice when glancing at Sirius. "You can choose what to tell people about your stay. I didn't want to make that choice for you. You can tell the truth, or simply say your mother is ill and you're staying for an indefinite amount of time."

Sirius nodded again, turning to look for this Remus boy. He wasn't sure what he expected - some _'country boy'_ like he saw in TV shows, but as Remus approached, Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"He's gorgeous," he whispered.

"Remus, just letting you know I'm home so you don't need to worry about this place any longer. I was hoping that when you had some free time, you'd show my nephew around? The beach, the town, the hills… get him used to things like bus routes too. I'd show him myself but I'm sure he'd appreciate learning from someone closer to his age - how old are you again?"

"Fourteen, Al," Remus replied. He stopped in front of Sirius. "Nice to meet you," he said, holding a dirty hand out. "Don't mind my stare, just been dealing with crops all morning." He smiled widely at Sirius.

Sirius shyly returned the smile, reaching out to shake Remus' hand. Usually he shook with his right, but that was the one in the cast. Remus had held out his left hand, already taking the cast into consideration.

Sirius didn't care about the dirt. Normally he'd be fussy over dirt like that, but there was nothing that would stop him willingly touching this other teenager. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sirius."

"Staying here long?" Remus asked.

"Social Services think my Uncle is a better guardian for me," Sirius said. "So… yeah, I think I'll be staying here. Also, I'd love to look around when you're free, though I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all," Remus said, his smile widening. "Though the hills can wait - they're more of a hike and you'll need both arms. But how about I come back after lunch, after I've had a wash, and I'll show you the way into town? Or if you're tired, we can reschedule for tomorrow?"

"Today is perfect. I need to get some bits," Sirius replied. "I can't wait."

Remus glanced at their hands, where Sirius hadn't let go after shaking it.

"I can't wait either," he replied softly, his smile turning into something shy and hopeful.


	6. Marauder of Magic

Bex's Zoo Challenge - Rhinos - Ministry of Magic

Assignment 11 - Careers Advice - Write about someone non-canon as the Minister of Magic

Seasonal Challenges - Days of the Year - Work-a-holic - Write about someone who spends too much time at work

Seasonal Challenges - Colour Prompts - Mahogany

Seasonal Challenges - Shay's Musical Challenge - Hairspray - write about trying to make people more fair

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed Prompts - (character) James

Seasonal Challenges - Gryffindor Themed Prompts - (traits) Confident

Writing Club - Disney Challenge - Character 3 - Olaf - Fluffiest Fluff

Writing Club - 4. Amber's Attic - Write about someone proving themselves

Writing Club - Em's Emporium - Pairing 5. Setting: Ministry of Magic

World Cup - James Potter

Holmes Challenge - Fur

Eagle Challenge - Hermione Granger - Minister of Magic, (word) beaded bag

Fantastic Beasts - The Erumpent - Minister of Magic, (dialogue) "This is madness!" (word) heavy, (emotion) nervous

Film Festival - 34. A stranger wanting to marry you

Who's Your Daddy? - Character: James Potter

Dragon tracker - word count

Writing Month - word count

Debate Club - Major Character - Politics!AU

Hot Air Balloon - Insist

* * *

 **Marauder of Magic**

James-centric

WolfStar

James looked around the office as the door shut behind the last visitor. When he had started campaigning a year ago to be Minister of Magic, he had never in his wildest dreams considered that he would actually win against Lucius Malfoy. He wanted anyone but Lucius to win because he knew that someone like Lucius would destroy everything the Wizarding world had been working towards in regards to living alongside Muggles, staying hidden, and treating people equally.

Lucius' campaign had been about keeping the old values. Though he had the charisma and James couldn't deny he had wonderful hair, James had made a fuss over inclusion. Lucius was forgetting that Omegas made up 45.2% of the wizarding population. Those with 'creature' status such as werewolves, who also had a right to vote. Muggleborns were sick of being treated like they were _less_ than those with pure blood.

But making these plans was nothing. It was following through and winning that mattered. He could focus on all these groups all he wanted, but Lucius had all of the purebloods eating out of the palm of his hand. All of the old families, and any pureblood that disagreed were too scared of their family to vote for James.

He had won by 58% of the vote and he was determined to make a big enough improvement as Minister to keep himself in power for a long time, stopping anyone like Lucius coming in and ruining everything he planned to do.

He walked around the large mahogany desk, empty of everything except a couple of notebooks, a few pots of different inks and some quills, and some other various stationary.

He grabbed the black ink and opened it, choosing a deep purple quill, and flicked open the notebook. First things first, fixing the Ministry. How could he change their world if he couldn't even trust the people he was working with?

...oOo...

It took a week to clear out the members of staff that he didn't want running the departments. He had gotten Mary to go through all of the complaints made to the previous Ministers.

There had been a lot of complaints, but it only took a couple of hours to find a spell that would help them. They laid out all of the staff files and had used the spell to send the various complaints and grievances documents to the correct file.

One by one, he went through every file, assessing each complaint. There had been a few about him, but those were in relation to his work as an Auror, the same with Sirius. The head of Magical Law Enforcement had too many complaints and it was clear to James, as he read through the date-sorted file, that the man was abusing his power.

That file was put in the pile of people he was going to fire. The pile was growing bigger every day and James knew he'd become very unpopular before anything else. Well, the job wasn't about popularity. It was about fixing the wizarding world. He needed a trustworthy team for that.

Finally James reached the last department. Magical Beings and Beasts. It had to be one of the biggest files there, and he could understand why. The man talked down to anyone without full wizarding blood. Werewolves, vampires, goblins - anyone who visited the department was treated as less than human.

It didn't take James long to set the file in the pile, before he went into the employees files. None of the staff had been in the department for long. None seemed to be prejudice, but none of them looked right to be promoted to the head of department.

The files were returned to the cabinets, save for the people being fired or promoted/demoted/moved to another department.

"Mary, can you go through these files with me please?" he called.

The door opened and his secretary walked in. "What do you need, Minister?"

"Mary, we went to school together. We hung out in the common room. We went to Hogsmeade that one time. Can you go back to calling me James?"

She smiled. "What do you need, James?"

He pointed to the piles. "I need appointments booked with all of these staff members," he said. "The first pile is people who are losing their jobs, the second is for promotions. Can you make a list of names from each pile and give that to me, also send out letters to all of them, requesting a meeting with me? On top of that, I'd like to see all department heads, so schedule their meetings until last."

"Are there any department head promotions?" Mary asked, her pen moving quickly across her spiral notebook.

"There are. If you can do the list, I'll come back to you with those names," James confirmed.

Mary made quick work of getting the folders out, and it was less than an hour later when he had the appointment schedule on his desk with a list of names.

He sighed as he read over it. He didn't want to start his job this way, but it needed to be done.

"Mary, I'm going to need a letter drafted for each appointment," he called, causing Mary to walk in. "I can call for someone to help you if you need. I'm sorry, it's going to be a busy few days."

She smiled back at him. "I can manage," she insisted. "Let me get my pad and you can tell me what you want written in the letters. If you make the letters similar, I can use a copying charm before adding names and other information."

"A general letter would be fine," James confirmed.

...oOo...

'So… a meeting with the new Minister?" Sirius asked, dropping down into the seat facing James. "I'm not getting fired, am I? Because you were in on those last two pranks and if I'm going down, you're going down with me."

James snorted, shaking his head. "Course you're not getting fired. In fact, I'm promoting you to head of the department."

Sirius stared at him. "People will call favouritism."

"Let them. You're the best for the job. You know how to deal with people no matter their blood status, you know all of the laws and you don't discriminate."

"Are you sure. Frank—"

"Frank is a great guy, but he plays it too safe. Head of Law Enforcement needs to be able to make the hard calls sometimes. I know you can do that, even if you know it'll hurt feelings."

Sirius smiled. "Pay rise?"

"I'm giving everyone I promote the same starting wage, Omegas will get the same as Alphas now. In a year, I'll be doing reviews and pay-rises."

"So I'm going to earn Alpha wages," Sirius murmured, grinning. "I'm in. Question, can I hire and fire?"

"Not in the first year. All of those have to be approved by myself," James confirmed. "I trust you, but I can't have one rule for you and another for the rest."

"I get that," Sirius insisted. "So, anything else?"

"I've put your promotion in writing, and here's a new contract. Take it away and look at it." James slid the papers across the desk. "I'll catch up with you after work."

Sirius nodded his head. "Dinner?"

"Yeah."

...oOo...

James sighed as the seventh applicant left. How could anyone run the Beasts and Beings department if they didn't have compassion for those that came in to use that department? His hands ran through his already messy hair and he resisted banging his head on the desk in front of him.

"James, there's another applicant," Mary said, pushing the door open and looking over at him.

"I thought you said there were only seven?" James asked.

"He came to the Ministry due to an appointment and only found out about the job today," Mary confirmed. "He's not dressed or really prepared, but… he's… I think you should give him a shot. I mean, it's not like you've been happy with anyone else so far."

James nodded. "Send him in."

The man that entered a moment later wasn't what James expected. He was wearing smart trousers, a shirt and a cardigan and the man had an old scar running across his face. Claw marks, James assumed. He wondered if the man was going to hate werewolves like the others that had come in the office.

"Remus Lupin," the man said, holding his hand out. James reached out, shaking it firmly, before gesturing to the chair facing his desk.

"Have a seat," he offered. "Do you have an application or a CV?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry, Minister Potter, I wasn't aware of the vacancy until I arrived earlier for my appointment. I came up on the hopes of at least expressing my concerns over the position, even if I didn't get hired."

James watched him warily. "I'm always happy to hear suggestions," he said. "Please, share with me."

"A whole upheaval of the system," Remus began. "Not treating all of the werewolves like criminals. Safe zones for transformations—"

"Safe zones?"

Remus nodded. "Yes. Imagine living in a small apartment with nowhere to transform. People take to the woods because they have very little choice. Not all werewolves have magic, so they can't set wards, so it's just hoping that no-one gets bitten whilst they are transformed. I would like to request somewhere for people to transform - warded and safe, and was hoping that now we don't have that useless department head blocking this idea, that we'll actually achieve a safe zone."

"Wait. So you're _for_ werewolf rights?" James asked, his eyebrows raising.

Remus smiled. "I am a werewolf. I should have led with that, but I believe I'm right for this job, Minister. Because I know what changes are needed. I know first-hand the treatment us werewolves have suffered at the Ministry's hands."

James didn't know what to reply. As he tried to think of something, Remus continued.

"I did follow your campaign and I did vote for you. Of course, it was blind faith that your stance on equality was the truth. I have no experience running a department because of the unfair laws that mean my kind get held back, that we can be fired without reason. The only things I can offer above all else, are compassion for anyone that comes into the department, and knowledge of what my kind needs. Plus, I know there are some out there reluctant to talk to a wizard, so creatures would feel more comfortable talking to someone who is more like them."

James nodded slowly considering Remus' words. The man had a point about the department. He had seen the prejudice himself when reading through the files. Remus Lupin may not have the experience running a department, but he had everything else James had been looking for.

And he _did_ promise equality.

"You're hired," he replied, reaching for the contract on the side of his desk. "I'll amend this to cover time off during the full moon and you'll get the package I've offered everyone else. The wage isn't great because the first year will be training, but after that, I'll review and give a raise. It's the same pay as everyone."

Remus smiled. "Thank you. When should I start?"

"Monday," James replied. "I need to get this place changed immediately. I'm not one for putting things off. I'll have someone else working with you until you're used to the Ministry. If you have trouble with any staff, let me know. If you can get here at eight, that'll give us an hour to fill in any paperwork beforehand. Monday mornings at nine are Department Head meetings to discuss the upcoming week. We'll be doing two a week to discuss goals and changes that do and don't work." He stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry to cut this short, I wasn't expecting you and I'm behind in my next appointment."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, Minister."

"Call me James. Everyone does."

"Oh. One more thing, James."

"What do you need?" James asked.

Remus glanced at the rug in front of the fireplace, his eyes lingering on it for a long time. "That's a werewolf rug," he pointed out.

"It's what?" James asked, his eyes widening. He had admired the soft fur rug upon his arrival, having been left by a previous Minister. Now he felt sick. He should have asked questions about it. "I'm sorry, it's been here for a long time and I never imagined… it'll be gone when you arrive on Monday and if you see anything else… similar around the Ministry, please bring it to my attention."

...oOo...

Sirius walked into the office as Remus left, his eyes meeting those of the werewolf and lingering as the man passed him and headed out of the door.

"We were supposed to lunch," Sirius complained, folding his arms and dropping down in the seat. He took a deep breath. "Will that guy be around again?"

James nodded. "He's going to be working in the Ministry," he replied. "I hired him on the spot."

"Impulsive," Sirius murmured approvingly. "He must have made an impression." He glanced towards the door again. "Is he local? Single?"

"You glimpsed him for two seconds," James pointed out.

"That's all it takes," Sirius said, turning his gaze back to James. "Did you not scent him? Perfect Alpha scent. Damn, I just wanted to…" he smirked at James as he trailed off. "You have to set us up."

"He'll be back on Monday," James insisted. "Come on, let's get some lunch and then I'll have to get back. I have a lot to do."

...oOo...

"Mary, can you take notes of the meeting?" James asked.

Mary nodded, reaching into her beaded bag and pulling out a quick-quotes quill which would record everything faster than she could write. James headed back into the office just as Sirius arrived.

"Take a seat," James said. "I've already done introductions as you know everyone here already."

"Not everyone,," Sirius murmured softly, his gaze falling on Remus, before flickering to the empty seat next to him. He slipped into the seat, offering his hand to Remus. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sirius Black, new head of Law Enforcement, Omega, single. You are?"

"Remus Lupin, werewolf, Alpha… head of Magical Beasts and Beings."

Sirius stared at him expectantly.

"Oh… and uh, single?" Remus added uncertainly.

"Excellent. Nice to meet you." Sirius shook his hand. "Come on, Potter, what did you need us for?"

"Mr Potter, this is madness," came a voice from the doorway. "You've hired a werewolf."

James spun around, noticing Lucius in the doorway. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you don't have an appointment," he replied. "You said that you knew this office well due to your father's friendship with the previous Minister so I assume you know how to knock and wait?"

"My apologies… Minister," Lucius murmured, his lip curving up in a way James didn't like.

"I insist you wait outside or return when the meeting is over," James said firmly.

James let out a heavy sigh as Lucius left the office.

"Now, where to start," James said, glancing at his notes. "Ah. We need to make the staffing announcements in a memo to go around the Ministry. Remus has ideas on how to make his department run smoothly, so advice on how to implement them would go far, and finally, I've had a lot of people asking how my stance on equality will help us raise the wizarding population. Now, I don't want to do as some predecessors have done and bring about a marriage law…"

"I like the idea of a marriage law," Sirius quickly replied, causing James' eyes to widen. Sirius had been the one dead set against it. "Remus, and I can go first, set an example to the rest of the Wizarding World."

James was about to argue, but he could see it. A werewolf and a pureblood - what bigger difference was there? Plus, Remus wasn't objecting, merely eyeing Sirius with interest and curiosity. Sirius and Remus would be perfect faces for this.

"Remus, thoughts?" he asked.

"I… if that's the Ministry's stance on things, I'm not in a place to disagree."

"Are there any disagreements?" James asked, turning around.

There was no answer.

"We're all versed on the laws of the wizarding world and the history," Sirius insisted after giving people a chance to object. "There may be a bit of objection from muggleborns, as I understand that they don't practice arrangements like this in the Muggle world. They consider it outdated."

James glanced around. "We need research done for this. How it'll improve our population, how it'll counter the whole 'incest and not conceiving... thing' that purebloods go through." He ran a hand through his hair. "But on to other matters. We'll go through department by department. Remus, you're up first."

He took a seat an Remus stood up. "I'm Remus Lupin," he began. "Head of the Beast and Beings division and I've got a lot of ideas on how to fix my department."

James looked away, his gaze moving to his best friend, who was staring at Remus with a lovestruck expression.

It looked like Remus wasn't there just to help the Ministry. It had to be fate that brought Remus to them. Fate that had Sirius and Remus meet.


	7. Not A Coincidence

Footballer!AU

Part of a longer idea in my head which I will write!

* * *

 **Not a Coincidence**

 **Omegaverse**

 **WolfStar**

* * *

There was very little that could spoil Sirius' mood that afternoon. After all, it wasn't often he managed to score the winning goal against Brazil, causing England to win the World Cup. He had chosen to stay home rather than go out celebrating with the team - he had seen what they could be like when celebrating a win and didn't want to see what a World Cup win would do to them.

So when there was a knock at the door, Sirius was surprised. Assuming it was one of his team, he got up from the bed and walked to the door, not expecting a teenage boy to be on the other side.

He sighed slightly, his gaze drifting from the blue hair to the sports jacket. "What do you want me to sign?" he asked, assuming the boy was a fan who had somehow gotten information about his room number - or who had just knocked on doors at random, hoping to find a member of the team.

The boy just stared at him, his eyes widened in awe and Sirius tried to remain patient. It wasn't the boy's fault that Sirius had to deal with this so many times throughout his career and he hated when other celebrities shunned their fans. He forced a smile onto his lips. "I have a magazine inside with a picture of me on the front. I could sign that?" he suggested.

The boy merely nodded, somehow pushing past and into the hotel room. Sirius spun around, ready to tell the boy to leave, but before he could, the boy began to talk.

"I think you're my dad."

Sirius couldn't help the laugh that left his lips. The awed expression fell from the boy's face and he frowned.

"What's so funny?" the boy demanded. "Didn't you hear me?"

Sirius nodded, calming himself. "Look, kid—"

"Teddy, and I'm sixteen, not a kid!"

"Teddy, I'm sorry but your mum—"

"My dad," Teddy interrupted, crossing his arms, his frown deepening.

"Your dad then. Well, he's lying. Omega father? Well, I only date betas so you've got the wrong person. I'm sorry you've had a wasted trip. Where did you come from?"

"Wales - Porthmadog," Teddy muttered uncertainly. "I was sure it was you. Are you sure you didn't… you know, with my dad." He winced at the words, cringing slightly.

"Like I said, I only date Betas," Sirius insisted. "If your dad told you any different, well… that's on him." His good mood fading away, he gestured to the door. "It's time for you to go back to Wales."

Teddy gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Fine," he muttered. "I wouldn't want it to be you anyway. You seem kinda like a dick, I thought you'd be nicer. You wouldn't deserve to date my dad anyway." He turned and stormed out of the door, and Sirius strode after him to close it.

Something on the back of the top Teddy was wearing caught his eye. Before the door was fully closed, he yanked it open again, stepping out and staring down the hall. Though there were many tops with his name on - t-shirts, jumpers and the like, there was only one of _those_ tops. Only one t-shirt from his school days. That t-shirt had disappeared seventeen years ago.

He rushed down the hall before his brain could even connect the numbers. Seventeen years ago, and there was a sixteen year old claiming to be his son. It couldn't be a coincidence. He had only slept with one Omega in his life. _His_ Omega, and his Omega had abandoned him seventeen years ago.

"Wait," he shouted as the lift doors closed. "What's his name? Who is your dad?" He heard the lift begin to move and he pounded his fist against the metal doors. "Is he Remus? Is it Remus Lupin?" He didn't care how frantic he sounded.

He didn't hear a reply. By the time he reached the lobby, Teddy was gone.


	8. Last Stop

Written for: Daily Prompt - Blind AU

Something else - Royalty!AU

* * *

Last Stop

* * *

Sirius listened to the rustle of leaves outside of the carriage as it made its way down the path and away from the castle. It was heartbreaking really. With each stop, he'd meet with a prince or some lower member of royalty (the prince's cousin who was ninth in line to the throne) and it'd be polite and conversation would happen. The entourage would stay at the castle for a few days, and in that time, Sirius would be charmed time after time. He'd wonder if _this time_ it would be different. If the Alpha in the castle would be the one to look past his disability and be willing to love him anyway.

That's when he'd find himself being bid farewell and back in his travelling cloak. He'd sit in the carriage until his arse was numb and they would arrive at the next castle.

And the next.

And the next.

...oOo...

"King Lyall and Queen Hope of Hufflepuff," Alice murmured. "Their son Remus is first in line for the crown though there is talks that he's considering passing it over to his cousin, James."

Sirius nodded. Truth be told, he didn't much care for information on the people that he'd meet for a day or two before moving on, but at the same time, he didn't want to be rude. Alice was just trying to help and he didn't want to take it out on here.

He stepped from the carriage with ease, trusting that Alice had ensured the step was ready. It was her job to make Sirius' life easier, a thing he despised but grudgingly realised was necessary. After all, no-one else was willing to help him.

"Prince Sirius, welcome to Hufflepuff," came a warm voice. "I'm Queen Hope, but there are no need for formalities. Come inside."

Alice's arm wrapped through his. "Four steps," she murmured quietly. They began forward and he felt her arm tighten slightly just as they reached the steps.

"It's nice to meet you," Sirius replied, hearing the unfamiliar footsteps at his side. "I'm sorry it was on short notice. I wasn't aware myself that we were coming this way until two days ago."

"It's not a problem at all. In fact, we've been looking forward to your visit, though our son won't be back from his trip until this evening so you won't get to meet him until tomorrow. Your rooms are in the south wing, and I made the assumption that you'd want to rest after travelling for the day. We can alert you when dinner is ready and show you around?"

"Thank you," Sirius said. He listened as the queen and king gave directions, and before long, Alice was leading him around the castle to his room.

...oOo...

Dinner was a quiet affair, and it was so awkward. The queen had filled the silences and Sirius could tell that the king wasn't a man of many words. Thankfully Alice was at his side, murmuring quietly about what had been placed where, and how far to reach out and grab it. Over the year she had been at his side after his accident, they had struggled with this, but time had helped. Now they had terms that they both understood, and Alice could almost read his mind and could help before he could even ask.

After dinner, Sirius allowed Alice to escort him to the doors of their wing. He had practiced walking between the door and his room a few times after their arrival, counting the step, checking for anything that could block their path. He liked to be able to do these things alone where possible.

He listened as Alice headed back downstairs to talk to the queen, and he began his walk, taking small, measured steps so he could make sure he didn't walk into anything.

He had taken two when he froze, hearing mention of his name.

"Did you see the staff rushing around?" one of the guards from Slytherin said, amused. "The queen gave the order for all tables and suits of armour to be moved to keep the halls clear."

"I did. Just for another two day visit before we get stuck on the road again. Really, what was our queen thinking, sending us out with _him_?"

"She thinks someone will eventually take him off our hands. She's willing to pass him off to a Lord as long as he's gone from Slytherin." A laugh followed. "Like a Lord would ever want him?"

"He's pretty enough. Shame really. What a waste of an Omega."

"She had little choice. If he had been born blind, she'd have gotten rid of him straight away, I bet. But everyone knows Sirius and the King won't allow her to do away with him. He said that Sirius has to be married off. Otherwise he'd be dead by now."

Sirius had heard enough. He turned around, not wanting to hear another word, and made his way back to the stairs. But when he reached the spot he thought the staircase was, he found there wasn't one.

...oOo...

Remus returned to the castle, aware that he had missed dinner by about an hour. He had received the summons to return due to visitors and couldn't help but be a little annoyed. A prince from a few kingdoms over should be able to give more notice than two days. But his parents had ordered and he had headed back as they wanted.

When he walked in, the staff were rushing around frantically, and Remus found his mother standing by the main staircase. "We can't find Prince Sirius. Go and look for him!" she said, visibly upset.

Remus nodded. "I'll put my bag away and be with you in a moment," he said, quickly moving up the stairs and towards the north wing. He noticed a few guards and staff that weren't from Hufflepuff, but paid them little mind, wondering where a Prince could have wandered off to.

He didn't have to wonder for very long. When he opened his door, he noticed a man sitting on his bed. The room was dark and he couldn't make out the features, but he was willing to bet that this was the missing Prince.

The man visibly stiffened at the sound of the door opening.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, immediately realising the prince was an Omega.

He nodded. "I… I got a bit lost. I was trying to find the stairs. But…" he trailed off, sounding a mixture of angry and upset. "I didn't want to go back to my room. Not that I could find it."

"Would you like me to bring you there?" Remus asked.

"Not right now. People will want to fuss over me. I've had enough for one day," Sirius muttered. "I just want this nightmare to be over."

"Nightmare?" Remus left the door open so the light could get into the room, and crossed it, taking a seat on the bed. "What nightmare?"

"We've been travelling for weeks now. So many castles. So many Alphas. I'm so tired of taking the time to get to know someone for them to not be able to look past my disability." He sighed softly. "My family have given up on my. I'm just a burden now - one they want to get rid of."

Remus understood the feeling. Being unwanted and unwelcome. "I was attacked by a wolf as a child. I have marks on my face from that attack, scars on my body. It scared the other children away. Growing up, I used to play with them in the gardens because my parents didn't care about social status. But small children don't understand how hurtful it is to be called names and be feared. Sometimes I wish people would see past the scars."

The man looked in his direction. "May I… touch them?" he asked, hesitantly. "I can't see where they are, and…" he reached out, his fingers searching for Remus' face and Remus quickly understood what disability the Omega prince suffered from.

The touch on his face felt like there was electric flowing through it, and Remus felt the urge to grab that hand and not let go.

"I'm Prince Remus," he murmured softly, as Sirius traced a scar. "Perhaps tomorrow I can escort you for a walk around the gardens?"

Sirius smiled. "I thought you were a servant," he admitted. "Can you explain where I am?"

"In my room. Come, I'll show you the way back to yours. Will you be ready after breakfast?"

"I will," came the reply.

Remus smiled. He was glad he came back a few days early from his trip. Maybe Sirius had visited his last castle in his search for an Alpha?


	9. His Shadow

Written for:

Romance Awareness day one - You can see your soulmate's shadow in place of your own

Writing Club

Disney - Themes (2) Isolation - Write about someone feeling isolated.

Showtime (12) - Baptize Me - (situation) doing something for the first time

Amber's Attic (3) - Write about a member of the Black family

Lyric Alley (1) - I am not a stranger to the dark

Ami's AA - (1) The Going-Home Song - Write about someone at home

* * *

 **His Shadow**

 **Soulmate theme - your shadow is actually your soulmate's shadow**

* * *

He's shaking as hard as the other child, but he had a heavy duvet wrapped around himself in hopes that it'll make his body still.

He knows what's about to happen. It's the stuff of nightmares just seeing the shadow on the wall. He can't imagine what his soulmate is going through.

The body shifts into an unnatural state, bones shifting and breaking and in the darkness and quiet of the house, Sirius is almost certain he can hear the cracks as though this is happening in the room with him. The figure in his shadow is falling to the floor and Sirius reaches out as he does every month, his fingers reaching for the hand of his shadow.

He knows his soulmate won't feel the touch but he's helpless in his bed, forced to watch month after month as the other child shifts into a creature that Sirius knows his parents despise.

After the first shift, Sirius stopped telling his father about his soulmate's actions. Even at five, Sirius knew something was going on that his parents wouldn't approve of. Now he was nine years old and understood exactly what his soulmate was going through. He had read enough books in his attempts to find out.

His soulmate was a werewolf. His family hated werewolves.

But ever since he could remember, Sirius had been fascinated with this shadow. After all, the sun shone on his skin, and it should be his own shape appearing on the ground, or on the wall of his bedroom courtesy of the hallway lanterns. But magic was beautiful and showed him the form of the person he'd love above all else.

He lay awake all night, watching the beast pace and attack itself. Hours later, the form began to shift back and the shadow's arms raised as though they was hugging someone. Sirius relaxed, relieved. His soulmate was being carried to bed, then tucked in.

Only then did Sirius close his own eyes. He didn't care that he'd get in trouble the next day during lessons. It was worth it if his soulmate even felt a moment of comfort that he sat with them throughout. Perhaps they wouldn't feel like they were alone.

...oOo...

Remus often wondered what his soulmate thought of him. No-one wanted a werewolf for a soulmate - even at eleven, he knew that much. But every transformation, his soulmate was still, watching. Sometimes they were crosslegged, sometimes wrapped up in blankets, but always in a position that looked like they were watching.

Sometimes a hand reached out, but Remus could never reach back.

His soulmate was often sitting with a book in hand. Though Remus often told himself that his soulmate would never want him, he couldn't help but let himself imagine 'what if'. His soulmate was clearly studious like him, liked to read considering how often they had a book. They could study together and share book recommendations.

He liked the idea. Perhaps they could at least be friends?

Today however his shadow seemed out of sorts. They were pacing back and forth. At first Remus had assumed they were walking, but the constant change of direction back and forth told him otherwise. Hands ran through long hair in frustration and the pacing continued.

His soulmate came to a stop, arms crossing, foot stamping on the floor. All the body language Remus could read told him that his soulmate was angry.

Suddenly he recoiled. Though he could only guess, but the way the head snapped to the side and his soulmate stumbled, it appeared as though they had been slapped with some force.

His soulmate was running and then… nothing. They fell to the floor, face in hands.

For the first time, Remus reached his hand out, slowing inching it across the grass to touch the shadow.

The shadow froze. One hand moved from the face, and the hand came to meet his own.

They stayed like that until it began to get dark and Remus' mother came looking for him, and for the first time Remus felt needed. He felt comfort that his soulmate sat up all night with him during the transformations, but had never considered that his soulmate needed him too.

Once inside of his room, he messed with the lights until he had his soulmate's shadow up. His soulmate hadn't moved from the position they was last in. Crumpled on the floor, or Remus assumed.

He reached his hand out again. He'd stay there as long as his soulmate needed him.

* * *

I will finish this at some point if anyone wants more :)

775 words


	10. Atlantis

Assignment 2 - Write an Atlantis!AU - Alt: Write about a lost city

Soulmate!AU - Day 18 - Soulmate prompts where things go wrong a whole bunch: - (Examples - or you can do something different) - Names on wrist with a trans person's birth name on their soulmate's wrist / The name on your wrist keeps changing / The timer runs out and there's no one else around that you can see / The timer/name is covered by a scar so you never know what it says / Polyamorous individuals with multiple names/times / People getting forcibly outed because of the name on their wrist

Auction - Setting: Hogwarts

Writing Club

Amber's Attic - Style (1) - Traditional - write a fic set on the water

Lyric Alley - (21) We are bursting through the barricades

* * *

 **Atlantis**

1000 words

Soulmate - Location on arm

* * *

As a child, Sirius was fascinated by the single word on his arm. It was the location of his soulmate and as much as he tried, no map contained the place called Atlantis.

His parents weren't forthcoming with information on Atlantis, choosing to either ignore him or reprimand him for his fixation on that word. Aside from their annoyance, they were actually quite pleased that he didn't have an address.

At eight, he was introduced to his future wife, for when they turned seventeen. Polly Greengrass was nice enough and her location had gone blank, signifying that her soulmate had died. Sirius was saddened at this information, yet the adults and Polly all acted like it was the best thing to ever happen.

Sirius dreaded the idea that his soulmate would ever die without him meeting them.

...oOo...

"I found a mention of Atlantis," Regulus murmured, taking the seat facing Sirius and sliding a book across the table, before pulling out his school book and turning his attention to it. "Go ahead."

Sirius stared between his brother and the book for a long moment. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Regulus hesitated for a long moment, his eyes on his book, though Sirius knew he was thinking hard about the answer. Regulus was never so stiff when doing homework. The arduous task tended to relax his brother somehow. Sirius knew it was the other way around for himself.

He reached for the book, drawing it closer to him, but didn't open it.

Finally Regulus held out his arm, pulling up his sleeve in the process. "Mother and Father don't know," he muttered.

" _Gryffindor Dorms?_ " Sirius asked, looking at the address. "Who is it?"

"I… I saw the return address from the letter James Potter sent to you over the summer," Regulus admitted. "I'll assume that James is aware of the connection. Mother and Father… I'd rather they aren't aware whilst I consider what this means for my future."

"Your future - you're eleven," Sirius insisted. "You have years to decide this."

Regulus shook his head. "No, I don't. You're not going to go through with the wedding, so it'll fall to me." He glanced at his arm uncertainly and Sirius followed his gaze.

He was going to kill James. James had his address two months into school when Sirius passed it over, asking him to write. James had known that his soulmate was Regulus.

James was dead to him. "You have years to decide. Soulmates are a thing for a reason." His gaze fixed on the book, too eager to look at it.

"Atlantis is thought to not exist," Regulus offered, trying to change the subject. "But it's on your arm… your arm wouldn't put a fictional place."

Sirius flicked the book open. "The story of Atlantis," he muttered. "How, Regulus? You're close enough to your own soulmate to get the actual address. I can't find this place. There's no map."

Regulus smiled. "That's not true. I've put thought into this actually. So, mine is showing exactly where James is right now. But when I'm in London, it's giving me the borough. When you were both at school, it told me Scotland. Atlantis exists and if you travel, one day you'll be close enough to it for it to change. That'll be the indicator."

Sirius nodded slowly. "It sounds hard."

Regulus smiled. "It does. But you'll never give up. I know you."

...oOo...

"Have you considered what to do with your future, Mr. Black?"

Sirius silently held his arm out, showing the word to his Professor. She looked at it for a long moment. "Mr. Black, though that's on your arm and I can't advise you on how to approach a challenge like that, I would tell you that you've got a lot of potential and—"

"It's important to what I do with my future," Sirius insisted. "For this to indicate the location of Atlantis, I need a job where I can travel. Muggle or wizarding, it doesn't matter. If I get close enough, it could change."

Professor McGonagall stared at him for a long moment before her gaze moved to the leaflets. "Of course the job would need to be a challenge for you," she murmured, glancing at each one. "Ah." She handed over one.

"A curse-breaker?"

"It'll have you travelling around the globe," Professor McGonagall explained. "I did briefly consider you working on an airplane, but I feel that would bore you."

Sirius looked at the leaflet. Searching for artefacts from ancient civilisations. "Perfect," he murmured. He stood up, holding the leaflet tightly. "Thank you."

"Mr. Black… Sirius. Good luck in your search."

...oOo...

Almost ten years. He had been curse-breaking for coming up to ten years now and his arm had stubbornly not changed. It wasn't until James forced him to go on a cruise with him and Regulus, did something happen.

" _Coral Kingdom,_ " he whispered, as the words shimmered for the first time ever. "James. Stop the ship. Do whatever it takes, but stop it right here."

James looked away from Regulus. "What's happened?"

Sirius held up his arm. "It changed. We've found Atlantis."

Regulus jumped up from his chair. "I'll get the ship stopped," he said, before rushing off the deck, leaving Sirius and his best friend.

"There's nothing here," James began. "It—"

"It could be underwater, or invisible. We need to find out if the captain found himself avoiding a particular area. Muggle avoidance charms are a thing. But there's all the staff, the other cruise-goers…"

"We need to come back here with other wizards," Sirius murmured. "We need to work out if it's on land or in the water first."

The boat slowly stopped and Sirius watched his arm, hoping the words didn't change. They didn't and he was glad because he was still close enough to have an updated location.

"I'll find you," he murmured softly. His soulmate was out there, waiting for him and he was certain that he'd find him.


	11. The Lottery

Assignment 3 - Gardening (1) Write about someone winning the lottery -

Slash September - Remus

Sewing 101 - Fabric(6) blanket, Pattern(8) Heat, colour (3) grey

Writing Club -

Character Appreciation (5) Messy hair

Disney - Dialogue (5) "Now, for the last time, go to sleep!"

Trope of the Month - Sharing a bed (5) Item: Blanket

Dark Lady - (6) missing

Amber's Attic - (4) I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life.

Lyric Alley - (16) There comes a time in a short life

Bex's Basement - (8) Write about someone pining for someone and not knowing how to ask them on a date

Film Festival - (7) Pregnancy Test, (12) Write about getting pregnant

Fortnightly - (18) Write about a helpful person

* * *

 **The Lottery**

 **Omegaverse**

* * *

Sirius sat at the glass by the front of the silo, looking out into the world. The pictures in the books showed beautiful green grass with flowers of all colours and plants and trees growing up towards a pure-blue sky, but all he could see was dead earth with nothing growing. No pretty plants or flowers as far as the eye could see. No trees, no pure-blue sky.

Sirius often wondered if the glass made the sky look grey or if that was the colour now. Because the books also showed people walking down streets, lazing in gardens, playing in parks. But those things didn't happen in real life. Those were something their ancestors did.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, walking through the lunch-hall and taking a seat next to Sirius. "Something on your mind?"

Sirius shrugged and nodded slightly. "I'm just thinking about how people used to be outside but now… people weren't made to live indoors, Remus."

"I know but you can't say things like that," Remus said, glancing around. "You know that if someone other than James witnesses it, you could get into trouble."

"Relax. I wasn't expressing a desire to leave. I have a life here, friends here," Sirius insisted. "I just meant that… well, I would have liked to live in our ancestor's time where we could pick flowers and climb trees and breath the fresh air. I'm happy here though."

"But you'd be happier out there," Remus murmured. "I understand. I can only envision the scenes that I've read about in books. But we have a meeting in a few minutes and almost everyone is there."

Sirius sighed softly. "I lost track of time. Did they start without me?"

"No. James sent me to find you," Remus insisted. "Come on, let's go. We can… I have some tokens left from when I was paid, I can get some paper and paints and we can draw some pictures or something. Maybe I can read to you whilst you do? It'll be fun."

Sirius could tell that Remus was trying hard and he really appreciated how Remus always did everything he could to cheer him up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Sirius replied. He took the offered arm and allowed Remus to guide them from the room and towards the stairs.

...oOo…

James stood up as Sirius walked into the room, and moved to the front of the room. Sirius took the empty seat, giving his brother a quick smile, before glancing around to see where Remus was. Remus was standing a few steps away, leaning against the wall and he gave Sirius a warm smile back.

"Thank you for coming everyone, it's that time of year again," James began, glancing around. People murmured softly, in knowing tones, and Sirius turned his head, eager to find out what was happening. He hadn't been at the Silo for a whole year yet, and the customs there were different than in their previous.

"It's time for the lottery," he stated. "Also announcements. Firstly: we did the yearly stock check and based on the items we actually have, we can afford to give you all one yellow token each, and each family with a child under five will get a blue token too."

There was an appreciative murmur around and Sirius turned his attention to James, waiting for whatever the lottery was. He had read about them in books but had never seen one happen before.

As James walked to a large drum on the table, Sirius felt the atmosphere in the room change from happy to tense.

"Based on supplies, deaths and so on, we can pick twelve people this year to reproduce," James said, glancing at Sirius and Regulus, before his eyes sought out the other people who had moved to the Silo on the same day them. "The way we determine this is by putting the name of all Omegas and the female Betas into the draw and picking winners. Everyone's name is in here if they are able to have children and you're allowed to refuse if you choose - and someone else will be picked."

James turned his attention to the box and used a handle to begin spinning it. Sirius glanced at his brother with wide eyes, and saw the shock mirrored back. He couldn't imagine his mother sitting there, waiting to win the opportunity to have children. His mother was too entitled for something so fair.

James stopped spinning and he opened the small hatch. "As tradition states, the heads of each department will pick a ticket and present it to me. I'll pick the remaining tickets."

From the back of the room, six people walked forward, forming a line behind James. One by one they took a ticket and handed it to him.

"Six," James murmured, making sure to keep the papers in the order they were given. "Seven," he said, taking the next one out and adding it to the back of the pile.

"Eight," the people chanted, as he reached in and withdrew another.

Sirius joined in, caught up in the events. He wondered whose name would be called. He hoped Alice would. Alice was his best Omega friend there - the first to greet him and the one to take the time to explain the Omega side of things that the Alphas and Betas never really understood.

James closed the drum.

"Right," he murmured. "Twelve, and I'm sorry to anyone who… who didn't get a chance. No comments until all names have been called."

His eyes scanned the first ticket.

Lily Evans

Amelia Bones

Lilac Brown

Andromeda Tonks

Albert MacMillan

Fabian Prewitt

Pari Patil

Helena Granger

Alice Longbottom

Regulus Black

Molly Weasley

Sirius Black

James read all the names out quickly, his voice catching slightly when Regulus' name came up. Sirius was shocked at his own name being called. "Me?" he whispered to his brother. "Both of us?"

He glanced around for Remus, but somewhere in what was happening, Remus had slipped out of the room. Sirius wasn't sure if Remus had left early, or was it towards the end? Was Remus missing when Sirius' name was called?

...oOo…

Sirius stood nervously in the room, half-listening as Molly took over. James was happy to allow her to do so since she had a knack of winning the lottery and knew all the details off by heart now.

Finally they were done and Sirius made to leave, only for James to stop him, his eyes dancing between him and Regulus.

"You going to go through with it?" he asked.

"Don't we have time to decide?" Regulus asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. I just… initial thoughts. You're both single after all…"

"Single?" Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you're playing things, Potter?"

"No. I didn't… we had dinner and…" James trailed off. "I wouldn't assume that one dinner date and another planned dinner would give me the privilege of being your partner for this," he said. "Though I'd like to think that's where things were eventually heading."

Sirius hoped James was distracted enough and tried to slip past - he'd threaten him later about dating Regulus, but right now, he wanted to speak to Remus. Remus had always given him the best advice and helped him through everything. How could he make the choice without him?

"I'll escort you back to your room," James insisted, glancing Sirius' way.

Sirius sighed. He'd find Remus tomorrow.

...oOo…

Sirius wasn't lucky enough to find Remus for three days and he realised that Remus was avoiding him for some reason. Of course he was upset: Remus was the most important person in his life, apart from Regulus of course, and Sirius needed him. More than needed him, but he couldn't admit that.

There was only one place he hadn't gone in search of Remus, and that was the living quarters Remus currently shared with James. He had avoided the idea at first, but there didn't seem to be any other choice.

So he sought out James in the Sheriff's office near the dining hall.

"I need to see Remus," Sirius demanded. "What time is he usually in his quarters, because he's not anywhere else that I can find."

James sighed. "He hasn't been to see you?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I need to talk to him," he insisted. "I don't know what to do."

James ran a hand through his messy hair as he gestured to the nearby seat. "I shouldn't be the one telling you this, but I doubt Remus will," he muttered. "Sirius, Remus is freaking out because your name was called."

" _He's_ freaking out?" Sirius repeated. "What about me?"

"I know. What I mean is… well, let me tell you something about Remus," James insisted. "Two years ago, Remus was in a relationship with an Omega and… and his Omega's name was called. Ben… well, Remus was planning on proposing before that and was so excited. The idea of… but Ben called their relationship off. He had another Alpha to be with and broke Remus' heart. The lottery… it reminds him of a bad moment in his life and he's only recently come alive again. But… I think he feels like he's losing you because of this, and instead of talking to you, he's chosen to push you away."

"So he's hurting?" Sirius asked. He wanted to be mad at Remus, but he couldn't be anymore. Remus just handed a situation badly. "What about Ben? I don't remember meeting anyone called Ben." He tried to hide the jealous note in his voice.

"When the Silos used the tunnels and we got a bunch of you as residents, Ben was one of the ones who wanted to leave here," James said. "There was some hostility. Remus is… well, and for someone to break his heart. Ben wasn't very popular after that. I don't think anyone who hurts Remus would be." James gave Sirius a pointed look. "So it's best not to hurt him like that."

Sirius stood up. "I'm going to talk to him," he insisted. "Thanks for explaining to me. I know that I need to be more sensitive than I planned to be." He headed out of the office and sought out Remus' living quarters. Maybe he could convince Remus to go with the plan that was forming.

Sirius rapped on the door and seconds later, Remus opened the door, his eyes meeting Sirius.

"I need to talk to you," Sirius said softly. "Can I come in?"

Remus nodded, moving aside and Sirius hated the distance that had suddenly appeared between them. Only a few days ago they had been fine. He walked inside for the first time, glancing around.

When the door shut behind him, Sirius spun around.

"Okay, here it is," he began. "You've been avoiding me and I'm hurt. I need you. I need the friend who I come to for advice, the person I share everything with."

"Sirius, I can't… not with this," Remus said, not turning to look at him. "That lottery…"

"James told me what happened. But this is different. You don't love me. You loved Ben and… that's why."

Remus snorted. "Sirius, that's not it at all. The problem is… well, I'm in love with you. That's why I need you to stay away from me. You're going to have a child soon and it's going to hurt more to lose you than it ever did to lose Ben because that didn't compare at all to how I love you."

Sirius carefully crossed the room, shocked. "Remus," he murmured softly. "I came here today to tell you… to ask you if you'd be the other parent to this baby. I had no idea how you felt, only that I couldn't bear to do this with anyone else apart from you. The truth is, I love you too and I had hoped that I'd be able to convince you somehow to have a baby with me and that I… you'd fall in love with me too somewhere along the way."

Remus' gaze turned to Sirius in disbelief. "Sirius, are you… sure?"

Sirius began to undo his buttons, a smirk on his lips. "The idea time is during the heat of course, but I had the operation yesterday so I can get pregnant."

"Yesterday, but—"

"There was a space in the appointments and I snapped it up," Sirius insisted, dropping his shirt onto the floor and opening his trousers. "Which bedroom is yours?"

Remus silently pointed towards a door and Sirius stepped out of the trousers, and walked to the bedroom only in his boxers. "Well come on," he called. "I can't get myself pregnant."

Remus followed, lingering in the doorway. "Are you in heat right now?"

"Two weeks," Sirius assured him. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were yourself," Remus said. "But… shouldn't we wait?"

Sirius crawled up onto the bed, before spreading out. "I've spent about ten months getting to know you and falling in love with you. I'd much rather take things a lot further. We can talk about our future afterwards If you don't wear me out, that is."

Remus grinned. "I'm sure we'll find a moment to discuss our future. I love you."

"I love you too," Sirius said, his tone going from flirty to soft easily. "Ever since I saw you the day I came from my Silo through the tunnels. I left there because I wasn't happy. But when I saw you, it was like… I felt like I was home."

"We were there to escort people to assigned quarters. It wasn't my turn, but the moment I saw you, I pushed people out of the way so I could be the one to greet you and get to know you. I fell for you the moment you arrived."

"We've spent ten months keeping our love a secret from each other," Sirius laughed. "When we could have spent it together."

Remus slowly approached the bed. "There's no rush. I'm happy to wait," he tried, though his gaze was hungry as it took in all the revealed skin. Sirius shook his head.

"We've waited long enough." He got comfortable amidst the cushions and blankets and watched in delight as Remus finally moved to get on the bed.

 _The next morning, Sirius found himself wrapped up in both Remus and the softest blanket he had ever felt. No wonder Remus used his tokens for blankets. Remus' arms were wrapped possessively around him and Sirius had never been happier._

"Remus?"

"Love, we've been at it all night," Remus muttered. "Go back to sleep." A soft kiss was placed against the back of Sirius' neck.

Sirius chuckled. "I was just going to ask to use your hairbrush. My hair is messy, and—"

"—It'll get messy again," Remus muttered. "Sleep. You'll need the energy. Now, for the last time, go to sleep."

...oOo…

Seven months of trying and there had been no positive results. Sirius had booked another appointment at the clinic and he clutched Remus' hand.

They only had a year before the ticket was given back. Sirius was aware with each month, he was getting closer and closer to losing out.

Remus had blamed himself, convinced that he couldn't get Sirius pregnant. Sirius blamed himself. Everyone seemed to want a share of the blame, but Hope had insisted that if it was meant to be, it would be. That Sirius and Remus should focus on being happy rather than stressing over a baby.

Because the stress caused arguments.

The doctor came in, a wide smile on his face. "Congratulations. You're going to be parents," he said.


	12. A New Job

**A New Job**

 **Farm!AU**

* * *

"I'm here about the job," the man said. "I'm Sirius Black. I'm a hard worker and learn quickly."

Remus glanced up at the door, his eyes widening at the man standing there. He looked like he had never done a day's work in his life.

The man's smile faltered as though he could read Remus' mind. "I've no experience, but I'll work longer hours or anything until I can do things right."

Remus glanced at his parents who were sitting at the table next to him. Hope smiled widely, gesturing to the chair. "Sit down please, Sirius."

Sirius moved swiftly into the room, taking the offered seat. He looked nervous now, though the wide smile remained on his lips.

"You're not the type to apply to be a farm-hand," Hope said softly. "We won't hold that against you, but what brought you here? We need to know you're serious about being here for a while and we've had bad luck in the past."

Sirius nodded, bringing his hands up to the table. He laced his fingers together, unlaced them and finally clasped his wrist with his other hand.

"I'm gay and I ran away from home on my eighteenth birthday two months ago. I didn't have a lot of money, and I've been pacing myself but that money is low now," Sirius explained in a rush. "I just want somewhere to start over - start a new life where I don't have to be scared or hide it from anyone. I've not worked before because of my previous life, but I _will_ work hard and I can do anything you ask of me. Except go near cows because those things scare the hell out of me."

Hope glanced at her husband and Remus continued to watch Sirius. His eyes moved from the dark curls to the smile that was trying to hide how scared Sirius clearly was.

"You have no family?" Remus asked, knowing that his mother cared about family over everything. His heart ached for Sirius - to be at a point in his life to have to run away… things must have been rough. What if _his_ parents hadn't been so accepting? He could have ended up in the same boat.

"No. They sent me away to boarding school so I was out of sight. For the last four years, they've pretended they have only one son."

Remus glanced at his mum again. She looked like she was about to round the table and hug Sirius.

"I'm happy to show him around," Remus murmured. "I can put in extra time."

"Perhaps a month's trial?" Lyall suggested, speaking for the first time. "At least it'll put a roof over his head for a short time and some money in his pocket. We can discuss again in a month and if we're all happy, you can stay on longer."

Hope smiled. "Welcome to Lupin farm," she said. "I'd tell you to come back with your belongings tomorrow to start, but… where are you staying?"

"Uh…" Sirius turned his gaze to the table.

Remus stood up. "I'll show you to your room now. You can go and get your stuff afterwards."

Sirius beamed at him. "Thank you," he said as they left the room. "I've been interviewed for too many jobs and I was starting to feel like I'd have to go back there."

"I'm sorry you went through that," Remus replied as he headed upstairs and gestured to a door.

Sirius reached for the handle, pushing it open. "It's perfect," he murmured softly. "It feels like a home here. I'll do whatever it takes to stay. So… Remus, you single?"

He winked at Remus before kicking off his shoes and dropping down onto the bed. "I'm just going to take a minute," he added.

Remus stared at him. He wanted to believe Sirius was joking, but there had been a seriousness in his gaze.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said before rushing from the room.

* * *

 **665 words**


	13. Charity

Charity

Omegaverse - WolfStar

* * *

Sirius hated doing charity work. Not all charity work of course, but just any charity work that happened on Christmas Eve.

He had other things to do rather than join the Potters at the homeless shelter. He donated extra money he had and did charity work throughout the year at Dorea's request - but Christmas was the time for family. He had presents that needed wrapping too.

James had disappeared somewhere with Regulus and it wasn't like Sirius was salty at that. It wasn't like he was feeling a little bit alone, wanting someone to celebrate the season with. But here he was, dishing out food with Dorea at his side.

An hour had passed and Sirius reminded himself for the tenth time that these people didn't have what he had - they didn't have friends or family. They were going to be alone for Christmas and this was all the comfort some of them had.

Over the scent of food, something caught his attention and Sirius glanced around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He glanced down the line but there was nothing to be seen. He continued serving up the food, until he realised the scent was really close.

He looked up at the man he was serving, meeting Amber eyes. The scent was coming from him and it screamed so many things. _Omega_. _Mate_ drowning everything else out.

It wasn't safe for Omegas to be on the streets but before he could say anything, the guy smiled nervously and headed to a nearby table.

"He looks so young," Sirius murmured softly, getting Dorea's attention. She followed his gaze.

"Who is that?"

"Possibly my mate," Sirius said, his gaze fixed on the stranger. "One that'll be alone for Christmas."

"We'll see about that," Dorea said. "I'll come here myself and collect him for dinner if I need to. Go over there, I can cover the food for a bit. Get his name, introduce yourself."

Sirius nodded. He looked at the guy in the worn cardigan, old trainers and messy hair. He'd start with his name and hope for the best.

* * *

351 words :)


	14. Proud

Emotion: Proud

* * *

 **Proud**

* * *

"I can't do this," Sirius said, refusing to even look at James. "It's not going to work. I'm never going to work."

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. Sirius was able to get through anything and everything. Sirius was the strongest person he knew and over the past few weeks of hospital and recovery and casts, not to mention the bad news, Sirius' spirit had been destroyed along with the motorbike when that car had collided with it.

"We've hired someone," James said. "I've never asked anything of you, Sirius, but please. Try. If anyone can do this it's you."

"You have too much faith in me," Sirius muttered.

"Maybe. But if it was me in that chair, you'd do nothing else but try and help me. I'm not going to give up on you."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders slightly and James smiled. Sirius hadn't refused to see the person they hired and that was always a good sign. No-one could make Sirius do anything he really didn't want to do.

"Sirius, this is Remus. He's a physiotherapist and he's going to move in so you don't have to travel to the hospital."

Sirius unstiffened slightly. James knew how he felt about the hospital and had covered everything he could: Sirius would pick his own schedule, he would be in a place that made him happy and one day, he'd be back on his feet.

Because they just needed to build Sirius' confidence. If anyone could overcome this, James would bet everything on it being Sirius.

"Mr. Lupin, can you come in please?" James called.

The door opened and Remus Lupin came in, a smile on his face. "Call me Remus," he replied. "It's great to meet you, Mr. Black. I'm just going to grab a chair and then we can talk about everything. I believe that a good relationship between us will help when working together." He smiled between them before turning towards the door again.

James stood up, ready to offer Remus his chair, but Sirius grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him down again.

"Did you purposely hire the most attractive man in the world?" he hissed. "And what does he mean by relationship? Because I'm—"

"He means professional relationship," James insisted softly. "Remus is great, I've been talking with him for a few weeks. We all think that someone around our age would make you more comfortable. But don't date him. He's here to help you, not fuck you."

"He can do both," Sirius murmured.

...oOo…

"I'll be right at your side," Remus insisted softly. "The chair will be nearby. You've got this. All that practice for this day."

Sirius took a deep breath, and another. "I don't think I can do this."

"Imagine the look on James' face when he sees you standing at his side on his wedding day. Imagine the expression on your brother's face," Remus coaxed. "I'll stay by your side and if you feel you can't stand for longer, I'll get you back into your chair - I promise. I have faith in you. I'm not going to push you into it if you don't feel ready, but I think your fear is letting James and everyone down rather than if you can actually do it. Sirius, if you truly can't do this today, you're not letting anyone down."

"I can… stand for a few minutes," Sirius suggested. "Maybe we could have a normal chair next to me because there won't be space for the chair."

Remus beamed at him. There had been a time where Sirius was overly attached to his wheelchair and wouldn't walk away from it. They had been at this for a long time, and the fact that Sirius wanted to be away from it was good. It was a big step.

"Whatever you want," Remus said. "Now, do you want to have a try now? Or will you walk when you get to the front of the church?"

"The church. I want to stand there as long as I can," he insisted. "See if I can make it to the end of the ceremony." He hesitated. "I don't want to take the spotlight from James and Regulus. Maybe I should do this another time?"

Remus shook his head. "This has been the goal for months," he said. "We both know that for James and Regulus, this would make their big day even better. They're not going to think you're stealing the spotlight." His lip twitched. "If it were James, would you think that he was trying to steal yours?"

"Remus please, no-one could steal my spotlight," Sirius replied. "Well… except you. You do look good in a suit."

Remus chuckled, used to Sirius flirting. He welcomed it because Sirius lit up when he flirted and it was better than the darker days when Sirius refused to even get out of bed. Flirty Sirius was a happy Sirius. "Let's do this. I'll wheel you in."

He moved from the front of the chair and grabbed the handles, pushing the chair from the side-room into the church where everyone was waiting. Remus quickly set about putting a normal chair nearer the altar and headed back to Sirius, getting him in place.

The pair waited in anticipation until the two grooms walked into the room, Regulus entering first and James arriving two minutes later. They swiftly made their way to the altar.

Whilst they were distracted with smiling at each other, Sirius grabbed the handles of the chair and edged himself forward. He placed his feet on the floor and pushed himself up, wincing at the ache in his muscles.

Remus moved the chair once Sirius had let go, pushed it away and moved to stand next to Sirius. The man rested a hand on his shoulder, gripping it for support, and Remus was determined to not let Sirius fail.

"Sirius!" Regulus stared over and James turned his head, his eyes widening at the sight of Sirius standing.

"You can stand?" he asked.

"I can do a bit more than that," Sirius replied, proudly. "But… but not for too long, so if we could get on with this? I'd like to try and stand for the whole thing if I can."

James' gaze moved to Remus and he gave him a wide grin. "I had a good feeling about you," he murmured.

"Yes, so you've mentioned," Remus laughed. "Get married already so Sirius can preserve some energy for his Best Man toast at the Reception."

Sirius smiled. "I was hoping to be on my feet enough to ask you to dance," he said softly. "Would you?"

"How can I say no to that?" Remus replied. "I'd be honoured."


	15. Orange is the New Black

Written for:

Advent: Day 10 - "No one looks good in orange."

* * *

 **Orange is the New Black**

 **I definitely want to write more of this**

 **Sirius/Remus**

* * *

"Sirius, you can't do this," Regulus said, nervously twisting his hands together. "Let me tell the truth up there."

Sirius shook his head. "I can't do that," Sirius insisted. "I'll still get in trouble even if I tell the truth - obstruction of justice or… whatever they do to people who lie. I'll take the deal and be out in three years. Maybe earlier."

"But prison… you'll have to wear the orange suit and… and be locked away, and…"

"Orange. I'll rock that," Sirius insisted.

"No one looks good in orange," Regulus said. "Sirius, this isn't a joke or a game, it's—"

"I know what it is," Sirius murmured softly. "It's too late to change our story. You've got a more promising future ahead of you… but not if you confess to this. I'll take the fall for you. It's my job - I'm your big brother."

Regulus smiled. "No talking you out of this, is there?"

"Not at all."

...oOo...

Sirius walked calmly through the hallway, holding his small bundle. The orange all-in-one was surprisingly comfortable and so far, the place hadn't seemed so bad.

He knew he looked amazing in the colour orange, despite Regulus' thoughts on it.

"This is you, Black," the officer said, coming to a stop. "Your cellmate for the foreseeable future is Lupin. Someone must like you."

Sirius nodded slightly, not wanting to comment. From the tone of the man's voice, he could tell that someone had paid money to get him a good cellmate. Regulus probably.

"Go inside and then put your hands through the slot," the guard ordered.

Sirius did as he was told. He was quite scared about where he was, but didn't let on. He didn't want the guards, other inmates or his new cellmate to see weakness. He placed his items on the floor next to him and pushed his hands through the bars. The handcuffs were removed and he pulled his arms back, rubbing his wrists.

He watched in silence as the guards left before reaching for his things. He glanced towards the bed, noticing the bottom bunk was empty. Secretly he was relieved, he wasn't one for heights. He grabbed his belongings and stuck them on the bottom bunk before looking up at the top.

A man sat on the bed, his legs crossed underneath him. Though there was a book in his hand, his eyes were fixed on Sirius, assessing every single movement he made. Sirius stared at him, his eyes tracing the scars that ran from his temple down past his lip, looking almost as if an animal had clawed at him. Unusual amber eyes, dark-blond hair and tempting looking lips.

The lips curved at the corners slightly, as though the man was intrigued by Sirius' staring. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black," Sirius quickly replied, reaching his hand up for the other man to shake.

There was a long hesitation and Sirius considered bringing his hand back. As he started withdrawing it, his cellmate reached for it, grabbing and shaking. His hand felt rough under Sirius' smooth touch, but Remus held his hand a little too long.

"My prison, my rules," Remus said softly. There was a dangerous undertone in his voice and something told Sirius he should be very scared by this man.

Instead, a thrill shot through him at the idea of Remus bossing him around. "Your prison," he agreed in a murmur. Their hands were still joined. "So how do you want to rule me?"

Remus chuckled. "I'll have to think about that," he said softly.

"Well, once you've thought about it… you know where to find me. Under you." Sirius hoped Remus heard the innuendo in his voice as he gently pulled his hand away and moved from the bed.

Eyes were fixed on him as he unabashedly got changed, and he hoped Remus wouldn't take too long.

Prison was going to be more fun than he thought.


	16. Dystopi-abo

Dystopi-abo

(Dystopian ABO)

WolfStar

* * *

Just wanted a fic where it all starts... I want to write more of this. If you want to see more, let me know!

* * *

"It's not safe to come out of the shelter," James Potter said, standing in the room of the control centre. "It's only been three days - we'll hear back whenever Bunker one has done all of the tests. When they know, they'll let us know."

Sirius let out a sigh. "You heard him," he said to the crowd. "We need to leave James alone. He's trying to keep in touch with the other bunkers whilst listening for messages. He can't do that if he's standing here chatting. They could be trying to call right now."

Most of the crowd left, but Madam Pomfrey's assistant stepped forward, eyes on James.

"James, there's an issue," he said quietly. "Can we go into the room and talk?"

James nodded his head. "Sirius, you're helping with security. You should be here for this too," Remus said, glancing at him.

They ignored the rest of the people hanging around and walked into the Control Centre, the door closing and locking behind them.

"I know your father is dealing with a hell of a lot right now, so you're the best to get this information to him. There's some sort of… Pandemic. We've had to set up a quarantine. Madam Pomfrey may be exposed which is why I'm the one up here."

"What sort of pandemic?"

Remus shrugged. "We're not entirely sure at the moment. It's been starting to show up over the past few hours. There seems to be no pattern to it and there's a chance it's airborne and that we're all already infected."

"What are the symptoms?" Sirius asked, glancing Remus over. During the three days, he had only seen Remus from afar, yet there was something about the trainee-doctor that fascinated him. He had developed a massive crush on the other man having seen how kind and warm he was.

But today was something different. It felt like something inside of him wanted Remus. Well, more than the day before. It was more than the crush - it was a desperate longing that he had never experienced before and it made him nervous because this longing was giving him tunnel vision. He couldn't even consider looking at anyone else romantically.

"Pain," Remus admitted. "We have medicines that help, but we don't know how long it lasts for. Like I said, it's not even been a day. Some men feel the pain inside their bodies but from what Poppy can tell so far is that it doesn't appear to be life-threatening. She's waiting for someone's pain to go down so she can run tests. Some women get pain in the same places, but theirs is a lot less severe fortunately…"

He trailed off for a moment. "But some men have… I mean, it's odd, but some men have… mentioned an increase in the size of their genitals."

Sirius glanced down. He had been admiring his own in the shower that morning when thinking about the man in front of him. But who /wouldn't/ imagine someone as gorgeous as Remus when washing? He had noticed it looked a little larger. Suddenly his hand clamped over his mouth. "I'm infected," he said.

James and Remus quickly covered their mouths. "Hospital wing," James insisted.

...oOo...

It was dinner time the same day when people began to stumble from the room. James watched both Remus and Sirius' younger brother clutch their stomachs in pain before heading down, and James realised that the quarantine was pointless. If it was in the air, they would have all been affected.

Maybe some were immune to things happening? James stood up and headed for the nearest bathroom just to make sure, quickly locking himself inside. He pulled down his trousers, inspecting himself. Yes, he did look larger than before.

James sighed. He was also infected with whatever this was. He hoped Remus was right about it not being life-threatening because they were all screwed if it was.

About a third of the bunker's population remained on the first and second floor. The rooms were turned into bedrooms and the lower floors were quarantined. Floor six was for those that had stomach pains, split into two wards - one male and one female, and floor seven for the men with an increase to their genitals. Some women had become quite aggressive and had been placed on that same floor in their own ward.

Remus sat in the science lab, his body burning as he tried to listen to Poppy's findings, but his mind kept wandering in a way he didn't want. He wanted to get control of himself before the others arrived for the meeting.

Charlus and Dorea, the leaders of the bunker were both in the wards and it was a man called Kingsley that had taken over for the time being. The meeting was to have a screen with him so they could discuss everything.

A moment later, the door opened and Charlus walked in, James and Sirius behind him. A minute later, Regulus stumbled in, looking quite confused as to why he was even there. James pushed out the chair next to him for Regulus to sit in.

Sirius watched Remus, not even looking away as Remus glanced back. The look was heated and Remus struggled to breathe.

Another few people came in and suddenly the screen came on, Kingsley's face appearing.

"Kingsley, we have an update down here," Polly said. "Though it's not much."

Kingsley nodded. "I'm aware of events," he said. "I've had someone else on the radios and we're not the first bunker affected by this. The ones closer to the blast sites have been affected with this almost immediately and it's working its way out."

"Why are some of you immune?" Remus asked.

"Because this illness can have one of three effects. The first bunker - bunker one - were the first to get infected. They're still recovering from… well, they've designated it into three. There could be more, but we don't know much more than that. Alpha, Betas and Omegas."

"What does all of that mean?" Sirius asked, leaving his chair. He dropped into one near Remus, pushing it closer and Remus felt the odd desire to whimper and press himself closer to Sirius. Sirius' aftershave was amazing and Remus wanted to bury his head in Sirius' neck and cover himself in the scent.

Sirius' hands twitched as though he was ready to pull Remus into his lap. Remus shivered in anticipation. He had noticed Sirius when he had first entered the place and there was no denying the man was extremely gorgeous. Perhaps there was a crush there?

"A beta is everyone who visually infected," Kingsley explained. "We're infected, but there are almost no changes to us except minor things like heightened senses. They're still doing tests."

"Omegas and Alphas?" James asked.

Kingsley sighed, running a hand over his face. "The terms were derived from wolves," he said. "Some of the men in there will feel a lot of pain inside. The pain is harmless, just the insides of your body changing. You're becoming Omegas. Omegas have the… the ability to get pregnant."

Silence followed the statement, before Sirius let out a laugh. "You almost had us," he said.

"It gets worse. They'll go through these things called heats. We're not sure how often they are or the approximate time they last. The other bunker think somewhere between three days and a week. Again, lack of information. They don't know how often."

"So… I can have children?" Remus asked, glancing down at his stomach.

"I think you'd look fucking amazing with a child inside of you," Sirius murmured, his fascinated stare on Remus' stomach. Suddenly he pulled back, looking shocked at himself. "I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate. I don't know what's with me."

"It's okay. Something is going on - lots of changes, I can forgive a loss of control over words," Remus assured him.

"So that leaves Alphas," Sirius said, turning his gaze to the screen. "I'm assuming that means the… increase cock size is an Alpha thing?"

Remus turned his gaze to Sirius' lap, unable to help himself. Sirius caught him looking, a smirk appearing on his lips as the pair stared at each other.

"You smell divine," Sirius murmured.

"Alphas are the other half to Omegas," Kingsley explained. "Though the Betas can have relationships with both Alphas and Omegas, the others tend to seek each other out. Some in the other bunker are using the term 'soulmates' to romanticize the changes. Alphas and Omegas may find someone they are very drawn to, scent, touch… all of the senses, I would imagine. They can become very fixated to each other to the point where they can create a… a bond. It's very hard to explain from these notes. An Alpha can sooth these heats too."

"What exactly happens in a heat?" Remus asked, wondering if he could ask Sirius to soothe his.

Kingsley was quiet for a long moment. "The… the instinct to breed," he finally said. "Possibly three days where the Omega will constantly want to have sex with their Alpha. The symptoms of an oncoming heat are the feeling of being too hot, skin itching, sexual frustration. Then it gets worse. All Alphas will be drawn by the scent. The way the Omega finds their mate is if they are drawn by the scent of someone too."

Sirius' gaze was on Remus' stomach again. "Fuck," he whispered.

"I… I think I might be in heat," Regulus said, speaking up for the first time, looking completely lost. "I followed the most delicious scent into here. I didn't even… I'm not even supposed to be here, but I was drawn here. I couldn't stop myself." His gaze landed on James, who was suddenly sitting forward.

Sirius had taken his gaze off Remus for the first time in ages. "Touch my brother and I'll rip your throat out," he snarled at his friend. "He can't help himself, he's in heat."

James leaned back in his seat, his hand coming to cover his mouth and nose.

"Alpha," Regulus whispered to James. James scooted his chair further away in a panic.

Remus whimpered, his body feeling on fire. Sirius was an Alpha who smelt amazing. His Alpha.

"A...Alpha?" he tried shyly, causing Sirius' focus to shift.

"Omega," Sirius murmured, reaching for Remus but pulling his hand back. "Heats don't sound like consent. We need to… We need isolated rooms for all of the Omegas and some Beta guards. Are Betas affected by heats?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Now we know what we're dealing with, we can get rid of the quarantine," he said. "We're all infected, and it's spreading through the bunkers. .The leaders of each bunker are going to meet and come up with laws, but for now, we need to focus and document everything possible. Heat times, cooldown times. Any changes in Alphas apart from knots…"

"Knots?" Charlus asked, realising that James and Sirius were too busy staring at the two Omegas and not going to reply.

"It's an Alpha thing and… there's no more information regarding," Kingsley said. "I suggest we re-assign rooms. Floor one and two will remain as they were. Floor three will have the Omegas heat rooms and a small security station added, and a small hospital room for check-ups. We'll set up some key cards for that floor. We'll work out the rest later."

"The security office on the top floor has keycards," Sirius insisted. "It's not ideal, but it's a safe place to get those in heat to stay until they're out of heat." His hand reached for Remus, stopping part way. Remus reached out, grasping Sirius' hand in his.

"You're burning up," Sirius murmured softly. "Want to bring you to my room and make you feel so good, love. Take those hot clothes off you, and—"

"Sirius," Charlus snapped. He glanced at the screen. "Send some of the betas down. We'll get these two and any others upstairs immediately and we'll make the heat rooms the priority."

Kingsley nodded. "We'll be right there."

Sirius brought Remus' hand to his lips.

"Do you want to spend my heat with me?" Remus asked, utterly dazed. He could only think of Sirius joining him in bed.

Sirius nodded. "But I won't," he said. "After your heat is done, we'll see what remains of these desires. When you've got a clear mind, we'll talk. But for now…" he pulled his hand away. "We need to try and control ourselves. Especially me." He glanced at where James was leaning in, his nose brushing against his brother's neck. "Especially James," he snapped.

James pulled back. "I think it's best if we cut this meeting short," he said. "Everyone out except for Remus and Regulus. We… we'll pick it back up when they're somewhere else. Regulus, we'll talk when you're not in heat."

He stood up and the Alphas left the room quickly, Sirius and James lingering for a long moment before following. Once outside, James dropped down by the door, along with Sirius.

"What are we doing?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "I don't even know anymore. I just know that if anyone goes near Remus, I might actually murder them. It's scary."

"I feel the same about Regulus," James admitted. "Is this the soulmate thing they were talking about?"

Sirius shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I guess it depends if you actually believe soulmates exist."

"Do you?" James questioned.

Sirius considered the question before nodding his head. "I think I do," he admitted softly. "I've known Remus three days before this started, and a few after, but I feel like I don't even need to look at another person for the rest of my life. It's fast, it's intense and my whole life has turned upside-down… but… but the thought that I can spend it with Remus makes everything feel easier."

"The pull we all have is scary though," James admitted. "I had to suggest leaving because… like you said, consent. Hopefully we'll adjust quickly."

"We will," Sirius insisted. "We have to. For them. There are a lot of Omegas here and with all the changes happening and some of the feelings are overwhelming, we'll step up security and do whatever it takes to keep everyone here safe."

"The intensity in that room though," James said.

"I hope Remus will call me 'Alpha' again," Sirius admitted.

James laughed. "Let's hope everyone feels the same when the heat fades."

Sirius smiled. He had no doubts about it.


	17. Unpredictable

Written for: The Houses Competition

House: Hufflepuff

Year: 7

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "Life is too unpredictable to plan."

Word Count: 1990

Also written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -

Assignment 8

Games Development - Task 9 - Pirate!AU

* * *

 **Unpredictable**

* * *

There had been no alerts, no alarms of any kind signalling that anything was out of the ordinary. As far as Sirius could tell, there was nothing that made that day feel any different.

The sun was starting to set, though it still cast a beautiful glow across the buildings. Sirius had collected some books from the bookshop, having taken longer to walk there than needed. The cobblestones were rough and uneven under his feet and he almost stumbled over them as he walked distractedly away from the bookshop.

The books were to continue his studies. His father insisted that Sirius should learn to be the right hand to Lord Malfoy. There was no option to have a different job unfortunately. His path had been laid out for him since birth, and in only a few days, he'd be working alongside his father and learning the role.

His delay in returning home was because he had heard his parents talking just that afternoon about arranging a marriage for him. He had been walking past the sitting area and overheard their concern that he wasn't showing interest in all of the high-class women they had introduced him to. They'd make an arrangement for him themselves that very night.

Sirius had no intention of telling his parents that he had no interest in them because they were women. He'd be thrown in the stocks if found out. The laws were not kind—in fact, his father would probably shoot him and pretend it was some sort of hunting accident. Sirius was intelligent enough to keep the information to himself.

"Hold it right there."

Sirius couldn't work out how someone could sound threatening yet so polite at the same time. He paused, turning towards the voice, the books clutched against his chest. In his distracted state, he had ventured down an alley and into someone unsavory.

Sirius' eyes followed the gleaming silver to the tip of the sword pressed under his chin, finally moving up to the man holding it.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, wondering why the man in the cardigan who looked like a librarian was holding a sword to his throat. Did he forget to pay the bookshop or something? He considered it for a brief moment, before realising that if he had forgotten to pay, the bookshop would merely send a bill to his home.

This man wasn't from town at all.

"Captain Remus," the man said, the corner of his lip quirking up slightly. "And who may you be?"

"Sirius Black. So… is there something I can help you with?" Sirius asked. This was the strangest pirate. He had heard so many terrifying stories, but if he knew pirates were like Captain Remus, he'd have run off to become one years ago.

"My apologies, but this is a robbery," the man said. "Your gold… and the books too."

"You're robbing me for… for books?" Sirius asked, amused. What kind of pirate robbed people for books? "They aren't interesting in the slightest, but you're more than welcome to them. As for gold…" He reached into his pocket, withdrawing the pouch. "All yours."

"It's good that you're complying," Remus told him. "It means I don't have to mar that lovely face of yours."

Sirius' eyebrows rose slightly. A man was calling him lovely and he found he liked it. More than that, a sexy pirate who had probably travelled the world and seen hundreds of handsome men thought that Sirius was attractive.

"I think a scar would suit me," Sirius murmured in return.

"I don't think I'd like to cut into such… such perfect skin." The pirate's gaze slowly drifted over Sirius' face. "If I remove the sword, do you plan to run?"

"Not at all," Sirius insisted.

The captain's smiled curved up a little bit more. "And do you have intentions of calling for help?"

"They hang pirates. I wouldn't want to see a rope around that perfect neck," Sirius retorted boldly, feeling a thrill at the very idea of flirting with Remus.

Remus grinned. The sword was lowered completely and Sirius held out the books and gold. Remus grabbed them, watching Sirius with a hint of suspicion. Sirius was sad that the sword had been moved. That had been the single most exciting moment in his whole life and he liked the thrill of it.

Sirius put his hands into his pockets, wondering what Remus would do now.

"Well, it has been the highlight of my day, bumping into you," Remus insisted. "Of course, if you tell anyone we're here…" he trailed off, his tone polite though Sirius could tell that it was anything but.

"Your secret is safe," Sirius murmured softly. His gaze darted over the man's handsome face, following a long scar starting at the man's brow down to his jaw. "Do you really think I have a lovely face?" he checked.

The man stepped closer, his movements slow. Sirius' heart was beating faster, and long fingers came up to his face, tucking a curl behind his ear.

"I've never met anyone so handsome," Remus assured him. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sirius," he replied. "Like the star."

"That'd explain it," the captain insisted. "Stars are the most beautiful. At night, I watch them when on my ship. But you outshine them, Sirius."

With that, Captain Remus walked away, and Sirius leaned against the wall. It had been thrilling meeting this pirate and he was pretty sure he was in love.

...oOo...

"What're you doing in here?"

Sirius laid on the captain's bed, reading the book that had been tucked under the pillow. He glanced up to find a man with dark, messy hair and glasses pointing a sword at him.

"I'm a captive," Sirius replied calmly, turning his gaze back to the book.

"A captive? I didn't realise we were taking hostages. Did the captain take you?" the man asked.

Sirius smirked. "Not yet, but that's the plan," he said. "I couldn't find any candles. Be a dear and get me some, will you?"

The man's sword lowered. "You… want to be here?"

Sirius nodded. "I borrowed a boat to get here. You might want to send it back to shore—we want to make sure my captain gets back here safe and sound, don't we?" He watched the pirate hesitate. "Well, quickly. When he knows I'm here, he'll want to get back to me quite soon, I'd imagine… I mean, I hope."

Sirius knew that Remus might not be interested, but he wasn't going to let himself think like that. For the first time in his life, something felt _right_. He felt like he wasn't Sirius Black, Orion's son and future right-hand of Lord Malfoy. He felt like he was a different Sirius, one who could make a choice for himself. A new version of Sirius Black.

One chance encounter with a pirate had changed him into someone else, because for the few minutes he had been in that man's presence, Sirius felt like he didn't need to pretend. That in itself offered him a freedom he had never felt before.

It was the new Sirius that chose to walk to the beach instead of heading home. The new Sirius who climbed into one of the rowboats and headed to the ship, glad for his good fortune that the boats weren't guarded. It was the new Sirius who strode across the deck and into the captain's quarters.

"The captain doesn't like people in his private space," the man warned. The sword was sheathed. "He might kill you, you know."

"He won't." Of that, Sirius was sure. The captain had left him alive on land, trusted him not to set off any alarms. It should have worried Sirius that he felt more loyalty to a pirate captain after a brief flirtation rather than everyone he had ever known, but it didn't.

"Right. Well, I can't let you come and go as you like. I'm going to lock you in."

Sirius nodded his head. He wondered where the pyjamas were kept, or if he even needed them.

"And if he doesn't kill you… well, welcome aboard. I'm James."

Sirius smiled. "Good to meet you. Now… about those candles I requested."

...oOo...

Remus stormed into the cabin, his sword out. He lowered it upon seeing Sirius.

"You," he said, surprised.

"You," Sirius said, a grin on his lips.

"James said someone was in here, but I didn't think… you don't realise what you're doing. You've climbed aboard a pirate ship. It's not safe here, but because I like you, I'll give you leave to go back to land."

"Why would I do that?" Sirius asked, lounging across the bed.

"Look at you," Remus replied kindly, setting the sword down.

"Look at me. I've spent my life hiding who I am. My parents have laid out my whole future—my education, my job, a marriage…" he trailed off. "Then fate led me to you. I didn't want to go home, instead I found someone who, for a few minutes, made the real me come out—the me that didn't have to hide."

"The pirate life is dangerous. You could die or get hurt. I don't want that for you." Remus looked hesitant, but hesitating wasn't a 'no'.

"If my parents found out I was gay, my father would kill me himself. Letting me stay means you're saving my life," Sirius explained softly. "My whole life has been planned out for me. But this…" he gestured around him. "The unpredictability of it. The excitement. The… the everything." He lowered his hand again, giving Remus a pleading look.

"Life is too unpredictable to plan," Remus agreed softly. "Even life on land, it shouldn't be laid out for you like that. A life of hiding who you are, that's no life at all." His gaze was fixed intently on Sirius, and Sirius could tell that Remus was mulling the idea over. He chose to remain silent as Remus weighed the decision in his mind.

Seconds passed, quickly turning into minutes as the two men watched each other. Around them, Sirius could hear the clank of the chain as the anchor was lifted.

"If you're not happy with me, you can leave me at the next town," Sirius suggested, desperate now. He wanted this free life more than anything. He would give Remus no reason to leave him behind anywhere, but perhaps having the option would sway Remus?

"Fate?" Remus finally asked, his voice softer.

Sirius nodded. "Fate brought me a handsome pirate captain who seduced me into sneaking onto his ship," he explained.

Remus chuckled. "That's not what happened," he said. His hand came up to brace the wall as the ship began to move. Outside of the cabin came James' shouts about turning the sails.

Sirius shrugged. "We can agree to disagree, but that's the story I'm going to tell everyone. So… which side of the bed is mine?"

Remus grinned. "That side," he said. "Are you sure you want this? Staying in here means you're mine, you know. Captain's quarters. Perhaps you'd prefer to be with the rest of the crew."

Sirius stretched out on the bed. "Haven't you worked it out yet?" he asked softly. "I'm all yours. So, are you going to teach me to be a pirate?"

Remus nodded. "Tomorrow," he decided. He sat down on the bed and pulled off his boots, carefully placing them by the wall. "If you're going to be mine, I want to know everything about you."

"As long as you tell me everything about yourself too," Sirius insisted. "How did you become a pirate? How did you get a ship? Are you single?"

Remus laughed as he lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."


	18. The Sacrifice

Written for Hogwarts Assignment 9

Wandlore Task 5 - Write about a sacrifice

* * *

 **The Sacrifice**

 **Omegaverse**

* * *

It was cold and dark. Sirius knew the moon would be out soon, but it wasn't a light he wanted to see. The moon meant the wolves would emerge, blood dripping from their fangs as they look for their victim.

Sirius had stood up against the town council - his own parents - to beg them to stop the sacrifices. Every season, one sacrifice was made to the beasts. The elders on the council believed it kept the wolves satisfied. They claimed it was some ancient agreement, but Sirius thought it was crap.

Wolves were creatures. They would taste human flesh and then want more. If anything, the town was taunting the creatures. Unfortunately very few saw things the same as him and his own mother offered him a the next sacrifice.

Usually it was the young girls. When they reached sixteen or seventeen - ones that were too young to attend the meeting to know their fates. But Sirius was still a virgin and he was an Omega and Walburga's smooth words convinced the town in moments that the wolves would appreciate the change of sacrifice. That's what Omegas were for. Omegas were considered the lowest of the pack.

Against his will, he was brought into the forest and tied to an old post. For an hour, he fought against his bindings, feeling the rope rub against the raw skin on his wrists. He tried to grip the post and pull it from the ground, but failed. The smell of the oils on his skin hid his Omega status and Sirius idlely wondered to himself why the scent needed to be hidden if the wolves demanded an Omega sacrifice.

And as the afternoon passed, he realised that there was no escape. The post had been used for who knew how many years. He was going to suffer the same fate as the rest.

He shivered at the cold wind blowing against his bare arms and wondered if he could just wipe one of the sacrificial marks from his torso, perhaps the beasts would leave him alone?

The thought left his mind as quickly as it arrived. He didn't want to risk putting anyone else in danger. Though his mother deserved a terrible fate, his younger brother was still in town. There were other children, other innocent people who had no idea what was truly happening.

Sirius only knew because his parents had decided to teach him the ways of the council, so he could one day take a seat at it.

The marks remained how they were, and Sirius shivered once more, his gaze darting to the sky. The moon was hidden and Sirius hoped it would just hurry up. If he was going to be killed, he hoped it would just be over and done with because the longer he sat there in the damp dirt of the forest, the more terrified he became.

"You're new," came a voice, causing Sirius to jump. He jerked his arm, wincing as the rope cut against his skin. He was sure that he had rubbed his wrists so raw, they were bleeding, but couldn't see to tell.

He glanced up fearfully, his gaze meeting that of a man around seventeen or eighteen years - around Sirius' own age. But there was a fierceness behind his eyes that screamed _Alpha_.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm here to untie you, if you'll let me." The man knelt down a few feet away from Sirius, watching him with intense amber eyes.

"From over there?" Sirius scoffed.

The man nodded.

"If the wolves don't get you first," Sirius added.

"Can I?" the stranger checked. "Open the ropes I mean. Will you come with me to safety?"

Sirius knew he should stay - what if his mother had been correct after all, and there was an attack on the village? What if his brother got hurt because of him? Regulus was an Omega too and if the wolves didn't get Sirius, they might go searching for an Omega.

The stranger noticed the hesitation. "Please. We don't have a lot of time," he insisted gently. "Just come with me to talk at least."

There was something soothing in the way the stranger spoke to him. Sirius wasn't used to such friendliness and kindness and he found himself nodding his head.

The stranger crawled closer, not caring about the wet and the dirt, and carefully brought his hands to the rope. Sirius felt fingers brush his skin, accidently touching the raw wrists, and he winced.

"I'm sorry," the man murmured. "I'm doing my best not to touch there." There were a few more tugs and Sirius felt the ropes loosen.

A hand hooked gently under his elbow. "Quickly," he insisted, offering Sirius leverage to get up from the ground. Sirius looked at his wrists which were now aching from being loose from the tight ropes. There were smears of blood on his wrists, along with dry smudges from where the rope had moved during the struggles, and he glanced at his new friend, seeing a bit of blood on his fingers.

"This way."

...oOo...

They walked in silence and Sirius tried to judge the distance. What felt like three miles later, they stopped at a small farmhouse and the stranger lifted the latch.

"Who is it this time?" a woman asked, rushing into the room. She stopped suddenly at the sight of Sirius. "Oh. You're not what I was expecting at all."

"Yeah. I made my mother angry," Sirius muttered. "You were expecting someone though?"

"Remus was chosen this season to collect the girl," the woman explained. We - as a town - get the girls to safety, or offer them refuge here. Some even choose to stay." The woman smiled. "I chose to stay when I was rescued. But there's never been a male sacrifice before."

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius explained. The woman had admitted so easily that she had once been a sacrifice. That meant she knew his village. "Mother and Father wanted to train me so I could one day run the council. I found out what they do… I fought against them and was chained up. It was my punishment for being defiant."

The woman looked him up and down, her gaze skimming over the mud on his legs and clothes, and then finding the blood around his wrists. "Remus dear, run our guest a nice warm bath. When he's done, we'll bandage up those hands and explain everything to him."

"Wait. What about the wolves? If you save people every time, the wolves—"

"Sirius, have you ever heard of werewolves?" the woman interrupted. "The wolves are just werewolves. Yes, they can kill. But so can any other animal - so can people if they very well choose. Your parents were ready to kill you, placing you in the forest. We have some in town, and on the full moon, these men and women and even sometimes children will shift into a wolf form and have no control. The other days, they're like everyone else. They… they fall in love, they have jobs. They make friends, go to school, read books…" she trailed off.

Sirius could tell that she had been about to say something. "I'll make you a cup of tea to warm you whilst your bath is running," the woman added. "I'm Hope Lupin and this is my son, Remus."

Remus smiled at Sirius and Sirius stared back. Remus hadn't looked so exhausted earlier but now he looked like he could barely stand.

"I can run the bath myself," Sirius insisted, but Remus shook his head.

"I've got it. I'll run the bath for you, but I've got to go. I'll be back in the morning."

He turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Sirius insisted.

Remus paused. "I'm a werewolf," he explained gently. "I have to go and get chained up. We don't have long before the change."

He left the room, with Sirius staring after him.

...oOo...

Sirius didn't sleep a wink that night. He stared out of the window, scared of the beasts he had grown up hearing horror stories of. But as much as he thought about the terrifying creatures, he couldn't help but think about how safe he felt when Remus came for him - how calm and kind Remus had been, especially compared to their town that had no kindness.

Remus had been the one to save him, despite being the dark creature he had been warned about. His parents - the ones supposed to protect him - were the ones who allowed him to be offered as the sacrifice.

As the darkness passed and light began to filter through the window, Sirius remained curled up against the wall in the corner of the bed, feeling like his life had been turned completely upside-down.

One thing Sirius was sure of - he trusted Remus. If Remus wanted to hurt him, they would have done during the full moon. But Remus didn't - instead, Remus had come to protect him.

Finally Sirius saw a figure stumbling back to the farmhouse and he got off the bed, rushing down the stairs. He reached the door at the same time, swinging it open to find Remus on the other side.

Remus gave a tired smile. "You're still here."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I suppose I am," he muttered. "I mean… I grew up with horror stories about you… but you… you're not what I expected. You saved me, protected me and… and well, I still don't want to face off against a werewolf on a full moon, but I do trust you and I'd like to stick around for a bit."

"Excellent," Hope said from the kitchen doorway. "I've got breakfast on. Come, sit down."

Remus came inside and Sirius glanced past him, noticing another man walking towards them, but still some distance away. "Remus?"

"Dad," Remus explained. "He's a werewolf too. He… he was actually the one sent to go and free mum. He brought her here and Nanna looked after her."

Sirius glanced back. There was something sad in Remus' tone and Sirius wondered if Remus had hoped for the same type of love story. Rescue someone and fall in love.

"I'm an Omega," Sirius whispered. He used scent blocking herbs back at home, but those had worn off. Between those, the oils and the forest, his scent had been hidden. It wasn't anymore.

Remus took a deep breath. "You are. But… why? I mean, male omegas are rare. They're treated like… like royalty. How could they abandon you like that?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I think this place is wrong for you," Remus continued, glancing around the farmhouse. "I'll bring you to the town hall after breakfast and—"

"And find somewhere that'll treat me like royalty?" Sirius guessed. "No. I… I like it here. I feel safe here. You make me feel safe, so can I stay here for a while?"

Remus' lips curved into a smile. "Of course you can," he insisted softly. "My home is your home. So… what do we call you?"

"You've forgotten my name already?" Sirius asked, slightly hurt.

Remus quickly shook his head. "Not at all, Sirius," he replied. "Mum wasn't _Hope_ until she arrived here twenty-something years ago. Everyone who arrives is given a fresh start, a new life. Some change their names."

"I'd like to keep my first name," Sirius said. Remus shifted closer as his father walked in, nodding at the pair of them.

"Morning," Lyall said, his gaze on Sirius.

"Good morning, Sir," Sirius murmured back, feeling nervous at the sight of a second werewolf. He watched Lyall walk towards the kitchen, Hope appearing in the doorway.

Lyall wrapped his arms around his wife, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful this morning," he said, his voice softening at the sight of her.

Remus followed Sirius' gaze. "They've been like that every single day," he said. "Sorry."

"No. It's nice," Sirius replied. "I can't imagine my parents like that. I mean, I think they hate each other. It's nice to see people that actually…"

"Well, you're one of us now. I mean… my job is to be your protector," Remus explained. "Not that you need protecting. Some of the girls that come through are scared because of the stories. It helps if there's someone at their side, someone to trust and confide in. They begin to feel safe, and some stay in those homes, some fall in love with other people in town, some go on their way…"

"And you wanted what your parents have?" Sirius asked.

"I… I, well… I hoped one day…" Remus trailed off shyly.

Sirius reached out for Remus' hand. "Breakfast," he murmured. "I'm staying right here with you, okay? As for what happens next week, month or year… well… we'll do this one day at a time." He didn't want to make any promises, but he wanted what Remus' parents had too. He wanted that sort of happiness. He wanted to fall in love and still feel the same twenty years later.

He wanted Remus to look at him, the same way Remus' father had looked at Hope.

Remus' hand tightened around his. "I like the sound of that. Let's eat, then after I have a bit of a sleep, I'll show you around town."


	19. Mortal

**Written for:**

 **Quidditch Round 11** \- Falmouth Falcons - Chaser 2 (Reserve) - CHASER 2: A character loses their powers (super-hero!AU, god/demi-god!AU, some sort of spell/curse, anything goes)

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -

Assignment 4 - First Aid - Task Seven, fever reducer: Write about taking care of someone sick

Hogwarts clubs and events:

Game Night Club - Word: Charming / Colour: Mint

Sci-Fi September - Superhero 7 - Teen Titans - AU: God!AU

Pop Figure - Thor

3\. Stormbreaker — (Weather) Thunderstorm

4\. Eye-patch — (plot point) losing something important

Mythology Club - Action: Punishing someone/being punished

Wacky Wandmakers - Wand: Phoenix - Remus Lupin / Wood: Alder - (emotion) grateful

Writing Club:

Assorted Appreciation - 2. Mickey Smith - Write about someone who gets a chance at a new life. Alt - Dialogue: "You're just making this up as you go along."

Disney - Songs - 2. Two Worlds - Write a pairing with two characters from different walks of life (muggle/wizard, vampire/werewolf, muggleborn/pureblood, rich/poor).

Trope: 4 - Write about a new life/adventure

Space - 8: Pidge - The Tech Kid and Precious Sweetheart: (color) Green

Book Club - 1 - Holston - Word: Volunteer / Dialogue: "I don't want you thinking that way." / Plot: Waiting for someone

Hadestown - 5 - Epic I - (genre) Romance

Liza's Loves - 4 - Criminal Variant: Spy - Write about a spy. Alt: Write about a secret

Scamander's Case - 25 - (character) Sirius Black

Film Festival - 2 - (trait) kind

Lyric Alley - 3- A look from you and I would fall from grace

* * *

 **Mortal** ****

* * *

 _A/N - God!AU - Sirius is the God of Love (Cupid) and Orion is the equivalent of Zeus_

 _This is an AU_

* * *

Sirius loves being a God. Why wouldn't he? He loves being worshipped by so many mortals in the world, all begging for his favour. He loves living a life where he can do anything and everything he wants without any sort of consequence. He loves hearing the stories about his life, some true, some embellished and some complete lies but still true to his character. His life is amazing.

His father, Orion—king of the Gods—however, doesn't approve. Sirius can see by the way Orion's lips press tightly together when people talk about Sirius' latest exploit. Or the tone in Orion's voice when the god talks to him. Sirius would wonder what he's done to deserve this, but with the pranks he pulls and the way he lives his life, he can't just pinpoint one reason for his father to be angry. The list of things could possibly be a mile long. Longer if his father is holding onto his anger for more time than Sirius anticipates.

He's never really considered where the line is when it comes to Orion. He's always assumed that he's never going to cross the line—perhaps there isn't one and Orion will accept Sirius' behaviour no matter what. That's Sirius' theory on the matter though, but Regulus thinks differently. They discuss this from time to time when Sirius has gotten a little too hyper or spent a little too much time on Earth, allowing the people there to glimpse him and worship him even more than they already do.

There's one thing Sirius loves more than anything. It's meeting people and just a simple touch, one hand on each of the people and they'll see what's right under their nose. Love. He always searches for those that are missing what's right under their noses, the ones that are already in love but don't have the confidence or self-worth to admit their feelings or realise that the person they love loves them back already.

Sometimes he helps those that are lonely. Those that struggle. But he just wants the world to be filled with pure love, because seeing it expressed on the mortals faces is the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see.

...oOo...

It's one of the worst kept secrets between the Gods. Everyone knows about it, but no-one outright discusses it. Why face the wrath of both Orion and Walburga by doing so?

This is Sirius' downfall unfortunately. Because no-one is discussing Orion's many affairs, Sirius isn't aware of the mortal woman that Orion has been visiting, the one he's in love with.

If Sirius saw them interact, he'd beg to differ. The God of Love would be the best person to see if there's love or lust, and it's clear that it's all about lust for Orion in this case. But no matter which one it is, Sirius didn't know when he found two mortals who were right for each other and used his powers to draw them together.

He's relaxing in the gardens when Orion comes storming over to him. For once, Sirius hasn't been playing pranks or causing trouble. He's been doing his job and relaxing, staying out of his father's hair as Regulus has suggested many times. So when his father appears, more angry than Sirius has ever seen, he knows something bad is about to happen.

...oOo…

He's cold, hungry. These are things Sirius has never really felt before and it scares him. He glances down at his clothes, only to see that the cold rain falling on him has soaked through them, chilling him to the bone.

He doesn't like this. He usually avoids the rain where possible.

He takes a breath and imagines himself somewhere warm, his clothes and skin dry, his hair not sticking to his scalp, but still the rain falls onto him, trailing down his face and into his eyes.

He brings up a wet arm and wipes at his eyes. It's not much of an improvement and he glances around. People are walking by, paying him no mind. They're too busy on their phones and with their umbrellas to pay any attention to someone else on the street, so he tries again.

Nothing happens.

"Father?" he calls, looking around. Suddenly people are looking from their phones and Sirius doesn't want eyes on him. He resists calling again and begins to walk away from the people that are crowding the street. He tries to tolerate the rain as it drenches him, walking until he's alone.

"Father?" he calls again. "Regulus?"

It's only moments before he sees his brother standing on the pavement in front of him. The rain seems to fall around Regulus, none of the drops finding him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to talk him out of it," Regulus says, his brow furrowed. "Father is furious."

"What's happened to me?" Sirius insists.

"He's disowned you," Regulus explains. "He's cast you out. He's taken your powers and—"

"My powers?" Sirius can't believe what he's hearing. What's he going to do without his powers? Without their magical realm to call his home? "What will I do, Regulus?"

Regulus begins to shake his head slowly. "I don't know," he admits. "I never expected this to happen but… I… he's calling for me. Find shelter, do what you can to survive. I'll find you when father is finished with me."

"Reg," Sirius begins. He knows time is different to Gods than it is to Mortals. He's on Earth and could be waiting for days, maybe even weeks for his brother to return. But before he can explain, Regulus disappears as quickly as he appeared.

"How do I do any of that?" Sirius asks, but there's no-one to answer him.

...oOo…

It's dark and he's a little scared now. Can he get ill, because he doesn't feel his old self, or that could be his powers being taken away? He's not really sure. All he knows is that when he returns to his old life, he's going to live every day in the warm sun and never have to deal with rain or cold or hunger ever again.

He's seen mortals in a bad way before, he's _helped_ mortals before himself, but he's never in a situation like this ever in his whole existence, and finding himself at a complete loss, Sirius ducks into a doorway as the downpour evolves into a thunderstorm. The doorway helps a little with the rain, but doesn't stop the cold wind from making him shiver. He feels like ice and resents his father for putting him here.

How was Sirius supposed to know that he had caused one of his father's mortal lovers to fall in love with someone else? It wasn't like he had a list or anything.

He sinks down to the ground trying to ignore the lingering smell of piss coming from further down the alleyway. Regulus won't let anything bad happen to him—Regulus is his brother and will protect him. He just has to have faith and wait.

Time passes and the sky darkens further, but Sirius waits, straining to listen for any sound, trying not to think about how desperately cold and uncomfortable he feels. He tries not to focus on the hunger or the thirst that this now-mortal body is experiencing.

But nothing happens. Regulus doesn't come back, and as much as he tries to use his powers to move himself _anywhere_ , his powers aren't working anymore. He's in a mortal body now, and mortals don't have powers. All he can do is wait.

...oOo…

He's sick. His head is heavy and his body aches. He finds himself falling to the floor when the door he was sleeping against is opened early the next morning.

Hands grab him and he finds his head spinning as he's propped against the hall. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. What… you're soaked. No, you've got a temperature. Can you stand?"

The same hands pull him carefully from the floor, and Sirius does his best to get on his feet, though he feels unsteady—like he could drop at any time.

"Come inside. I'll get you something dry to wear," the soft voice adds. Sirius tries to nod, but his head hurts when he moves it. He finds his arm over someone's shoulder and an arm around his waist. There's the click as the door closes behind them.

They find their way up the stairs, and somehow Sirius manages to strip out of the wet clothes. He can't stand long enough to shower, but he gets to brush his damp hair and tie it back into a bun. He gets to put on dry pyjamas, and the man helps him into a warm bed. He stretches out, making the most of all the space to himself.

His body hurts, but he feels a little better, and it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep in the bed, between the mint-green sheets, his head resting on a thick, fluffy pillow.

...oOo…

"Medicine."

Sirius' eyes slowly open and the first thing he sees is the bottle of medicine and a spoon. The mortal is carefully measuring out a dose and Sirius sighs softly. He doesn't feel as bad as that morning, but he knows he's caught a mortal illness.

"It's a good thing you found me," he says, his voice coming out like a croak. It hurts to talk and he swallows a couple of times, realising that his throat is sore too. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," the man replies, not glancing up. He sets the medicine bottle down on the side and turns towards Sirius. Their eyes meet and through his fluish state, Sirius notes that he's spent centuries travelling amongst mortals and never seen eyes of such a perfect or beautiful colour.

The guy chuckles softly and Sirius wonders if he's said these words out loud. The spoon moves closer and he opens his mouth, hoping that muggle medicine doesn't take long to work.

"How did you end up out there? Newly homeless? Runaway?"

Sirius pulls a face—the medicine is disgusting, yet he swallows it anyway. The mortal is helping him and he's not going to be difficult. He glances up, meeting the beautiful amber eyes once more, and tries not to get off track.

"My father made me leave," Sirius says. "I… suddenly I found myself in the rain, the cold, the wet. I walked but couldn't find shelter or anywhere to go. It was dark and… I…"

"You don't need to explain yourself if you're not comfortable in doing so. My name is Remus, I actually volunteer at a homeless shelter. But you're ill, and I wouldn't feel comfortable moving you just yet, so you're welcome to stay here until you're better. Then we'll look at getting you some help, okay?"

Sirius nods. "Thank you. I'm Sirius."

Remus smiles. Sirius has met many mortals, but none have smiled at him in a way that makes him feel butterflies in his stomach. He longs to reach out and use his powers to check the man's emotions. Is this mortal as affected by him as Sirius is?

He used to laugh at his father's obsession with relationships with mortals, but suddenly he can see the appeal. Not all mortals. One. This man in front of him that's kind, beautiful and clearly a caring man.

A hand presses against his head and that's all he needs. He closes his eyes and focuses on feeling emotions through the connection, but nothing happens. He softly sighs as he remembers his powers are gone.

"Still hot, but you're talking and sitting up so I'm not too worried." A pause. "My mum's a nurse, she taught me some stuff. If you get worse, I'll take you to the hospital, but for now… breakfast? If you can manage at any point, I'll get some towels ready so you can have a shower. If you're feeling up to it, I can set you up a bed on the sofa and you can watch TV, or perhaps a book?"

Sirius offers his most charming smile. "Breakfast sounds good. I can't remember when I last ate something." He knows it's been a few days at least— as Gods, they eat for pleasure and for no other reason. But his mortal body _needs_ food.

Remus stands up from where he has been sitting on the edge of the bed, but Sirius is quick to reach out and grab his hand, halting him.

Their eyes meet once more.

"Really, thank you. When I'm better and my life is…" he doesn't know how to explain who or what he is to Remus. "...back on track, I'll be in your debt."

"My choice to help you wasn't so I'd have you in my debt," Remus assures him. "People don't do kind things to get something in return; we do them because the world isn't as bad as some people imagine it to be. We do it because we hope that the kindness gets passed forward, not backwards."

"Gets passed forward?" Sirius asks, uncertain of the term.

Remus' smile widens. "That means that I'd like you to pass the kindness on if you ever get a chance. Not backwards to me, but forwards to a stranger."

"You're a good person," Sirius comments.

"You won't think that when you taste my cooking," Remus jokes. "You lay back and get some rest, okay?"

Sirius nods, his lips curving into a smile. He doesn't know how long Regulus will be or even if his brother can do anything to help him. What he does know is that if he's stuck in the mortal world without his powers, his body that of a mortal, well, he can make this work.

...oOo…

"I'm sorry," Regulus says, appearing so suddenly that Sirius almost spills his cup of tea. "Father wants you to learn a lesson. You're exiled here to live as a mortal until your mortal body dies."

Sirius stares at him. "He… he's not letting me come home?"

Regulus shakes his head sadly. "I can offer a little help. I can return with gold, valuables that'll help you live a happy life. I can take over your duties until the day you return to us."

"And until then?" Sirius asks.

Regulus looks around. "I don't think you have much of a choice," he comments. "Father won't be swayed so you'll have to live, age, die."

Sirius sets his tea down on the coffee table that has been pulled close to the sofa and he swings his legs over the side. He's still feeling under the weather, but a week with Remus and he's not as bad as he was for the first day.

"Fall in love?" he asks.

Regulus nods. "The mortal that lives here?" he checks. "Because I have the power now. I can make you both fall in love. You can spend your life with him before returning to us."

Sirius considers this. This past week with Remus has been amazing, but he shakes his head at the offer.

"Mortals fall in love all of the time without my help," Sirius says, his head spinning. "If I'm forced to live a mortal existence, I'll take the mortal experiences too. If Remus falls in love with me, it'll be of his own free will." He pauses. "I understand why father wants to be with mortals. They're really beautiful, aren't they—well, Remus is. Will you return?"

"I'll check in from time to time," Regulus assures him. "If you want me to."

"I don't want you thinking that way. You're my brother and I'd love for you to come here," Sirius insists.

Regulus places a hand on Sirius' arm. "I will. Goodbye, brother." He turns his head towards the doorway and Sirius follows his gaze, noticing Remus standing there, a shocked look on his face and a cup of tea in his hands.

Regulus nods at him before he disappears and Remus clutches the tea tighter. "Sirius?"

"So… when I said that my father kicked me out, I meant that he kicked me out of… My father is Orion, and I'm actually the God of Love. That's my brother, he does something with books and learning and stuff. I don't quite know."

"You're a God?" Remus whispers.

"Was," Sirius corrects him. "Is that okay?"

Remus slowly nods. "Well, it's unexpected but I've no intention of turning you away if that's your concern."

Sirius smiles as Remus sits down next to him and sips at the hot tea. As a God, Sirius never bothered with a simple drink like tea, but Remus makes amazing cups of tea, and Sirius can't imagine being anywhere else except curled up on this sofa with the delicious drink and Remus' company.

"I'd very much like to stay here… with you," Sirius admits.

Remus' cheeks redden as his hand moves to rest over Sirius'. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want," he says. "I… I heard the whole exchange between you and your brother."

Sirius nods slightly. He had assumed this. At least Remus knows that Sirius is developing feelings for him, and now he knows by Remus' touch that Remus feels something back.

He doesn't need his powers to tell him that, he just needs to look at the other man and see it in his eyes.

"So, forever then," Sirius murmurs, using his free hand to reach for his own tea. Living a mortal life doesn't sound as daunting. In fact, he's quite looking forward to it now. Spending one short life with Remus more than makes up for losing his powers, and he can't wait to finally experience falling in love.

And when the day finally comes when both their mortal lives end, well, they can always reunite in the underworld.

* * *

 **2971 words**


End file.
